


娼之洞

by kiriame



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: 娼年文学
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator/Hondomachi Koharu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

正文：

娼之洞 01

#

“请问是保津先生吗？”

门禁的喇叭里传出了温柔的女性声音，听起来大概在二三十岁左右，算是比较平均的年龄。富久田拉下帽衫的帽子，对着摄像头挥了挥手，露出一个淡淡的笑容。对方在看到他头上伤疤的时候到抽了一口冷气，随后为他打开了门。

很少有客人直接会把他约到家里，这样就让他随身携带的背包显得有些多余。如果像平时那样先去外面约会一整天互相熟悉，带着的包还可以解释为装了纸巾或是水瓶之类。不过这位——山久小姐，似乎警惕性并不高，也许是因为老板的信誉不错的缘故，她并没有在意富久田携带了一个大得不必要的包。

山久小姐住在位于商业区的高级公寓，看样子和大部分客人一样是事业有成的寂寞女性。不，这样说其实也不准确，她们大部分应该不缺少正常的男友或是情人，会叫应召男也不仅仅是为了缓解身体上的需求。按照老板的说法，他们提供的不是陪伴，不是心理咨询，这种服务很难定位，有很多老主顾的富久田也摸不太准到底老板的意思是什么。老板这人十分虚伪，说话云里雾里，并不是很有智慧的样子，但对于男女之间的事似乎有特别有心得。

不过在富久田看来，这个世界上无论男人女人都需要抚慰，谁长到一定岁数不是负伤累累的。一面为自己创造伤口，一面又用自己受伤得来的一切治疗它们，当代人就是这样一群沉迷于做无用功又不愿承认的白痴。”

一尘不染的楼道，无处不在的摄像头，还有门口的指纹锁。富久田将这些细节一一扫进脑中，随后按响了山久家的门铃。

“来了，请稍等。”

富久田退后了一步，开门的如他所想是一位看上去三十出头的女性，符合职业要求的短发，淡淡的妆容以及居家的休闲装束，虽然看上去保养得很好，但向他微笑时眼角还是挤出来了细细的纹路。

“家里稍稍有些乱，因为是周六，还没有收拾过，并不要介意。”山久小姐将他让进了门廊，在身后轻轻掩上了门。

“啊，无妨。山久小姐家里很整洁，有淡淡的紫丁香香味。”房间其实一看就是好好收拾过的样子，空气中还有一股无论如何都无法被香味掩盖的大功率吸尘器运作过的机油味。住在这种公寓里的女性家具要么很夸张，要么就极度简洁。山久小姐属于后者。

“那是临时点上的香薰蜡烛……对不起，请用这一双鞋。”她从鞋柜里拿出一双明显是为了男人准备的居家鞋。富久田谢过她后换下了脚上的靴子，将他的运动包放在了玄关台上，跟随着她走进了客厅。

“保津先生一路上过来还顺利吗？”山久小姐显然不经常叫应召男，虽然一路上都在和他讲话，却害羞得根本不敢回头，富久田轻轻地笑了起来，看起来她并不是会让他产生兴趣的那种人。

“稍稍有些拥挤。今天是周六，天气又这么好，去市郊方向的线路上挤满了去踏青的人。”

“保津先生没想过买车吗？”

“积蓄虽然足够买一辆，但是现在这个油价，实在养不起车啊。”

山久小姐笑了，“说的也是，每个月车吃得比我自己的三餐开销都要多。”

富久田和她坐在了沙发上，茶几上有一排未开封的瓶装水和一小盘散装的点心。富久田尽职地让客人尽量不感到窘迫，从比较生活化的话题开始聊了起来，循序渐进地让她进入状态。看起来这个做法也有效果，山久小姐一开始坐姿僵硬，手指紧张地抠着沙发的皮面，时不时会瞥一眼他头上的伤疤，但当富久田开始和她聊起汽车保险和最近的赛马比赛时，山久小姐已经放松地靠在了沙发背上，拿起一块她准备的点心剥开了包装。

看样子她没有选择在外约会是有原因的，爱害羞的山久小姐应该是不敢和第一次见面的男人就那样手拉着手走在街上。富久田在心中叹了口气，照现在这个进度，连拉住她的手估计都要做上一个小时的心理准备。

“保津先生比我在老板那里看到的照片还要帅气，”正在他暗自烦恼时，山久小姐从沙发一头向他挪了过来，眼神恍惚，“您没有受伤的时候一定比现在英俊十倍。”他这才意识到山久小姐眼神涣散是因为在看着他头上的洞。

虽然有点吃惊，他还是挂上职业的笑容，“您过奖了。今天看到您的时候我也稍稍有些惊讶，还以为是看到了月九剧的主人公呢。”

“嘴真甜啊，保津先生。很喜欢我的这一挂的长相吗？”山久小姐目光低垂，几乎要靠上富久田的胸口。他在心中犹豫了两秒，伸手将女人拢入怀中。女人身上没有香水，只有沐浴露清新的味道，这让感官敏感的富久田稍稍松了口气。

“您很美……皮肤真好。”他用手指有一下没一下地刮着女人的脸颊，感到怀中的身体温度渐渐升高。

“既然您喜欢我，那么我有一件事想向您坦白。”

“请讲。”

“跟我来起居室可以吗？”

山久小姐主动牵住了他的手，领着他离开了沙发。看来有些人并不是他们表现出来的那样，山久小姐虽然很害羞，但一旦进入状态意外地会很大胆。走向起居室的路上，富久田悄悄解开了自己的领带，拽松了上衣的几个扣子。

山久小姐的起居室门是关着的，这稍稍有些奇怪，一般到家里来做这事了，起居室为了方便应该是大敞着房门的。

“山久小姐，藏了个情人在里面吗？”他挑逗地揉着女人的手背，手慢慢爬上了她的小臂，弯腰将头埋在女人的颈间亲吻。

“不，不是的……”她被亲得有些站不稳，顿了顿，打开了起居室的门。

富久田抬起头，起居室正对着门的床上的确有人，而且不止一个人。两个和山久小姐长得一模一样的女人坐得笔直，穿着一样的居家服，梳着一样的发型，向他露出了同样羞涩的笑容。富久田看愣了。

“对不起，保津先生，我没有让老板告诉你……其实我们是三胞胎。”山久小姐转过身去，“这是……我们姐妹的爱好。从小时候开始我们就喜欢分享东西，任何东西，但是大人们都不懂，而且觉得这样很——”

富久田没有允许她说下去，一把将她抱起扔到床上加入了剩下的两胞胎。山久和她的姐妹们惊呼了一声，看到富久田脸上的表情后，随即又喜笑颜开起来。

“本来还想如果山久小姐只是一个害羞的女人，可能今晚会少很多乐趣，”三胞胎眨着他们一模一样的眼睛盯着富久田脱下他的上衣，解开皮带。他太熟悉女人们这样的目光，这意味着服务正式开始，他要计费了。

“但是有三个山久小姐，我很欢迎。”

他把卧室门在身后甩上，进入了正式的工作状态——富久田确实很高兴，他说的不是场面话。原本以为今天选择带包是累赘，现在看来玄关台上的包很快就要排上用场了。

“我会让你们今晚过得很快乐的。” 

#

“……商业区……一起失踪案件，三十三岁女性……”

暗室的电台里断断续续传来像是从对讲机上截下来的话语，被红光充满的房间里，房间的主人，本堂町小春枕着自己的胳膊睡在工作台上，眼前还有一排没有洗出来的照片。

“重复一遍，失踪案件，三十三岁单身女性，上一次被所住的公寓摄像头记录离开是在三个月前，之后再也没有回去过。”

电台里第二次出现这则消息时本堂町醒来了。她揉了揉眼睛，拿出一支录音笔将刚刚错过的信息在第三遍重复时录了下来。

“和半年前的案件几乎是一模一样的情况。单身女性，高级公寓，离开后消失得无影无踪。”在信息结束后，本堂町在录音笔里也记下了自己的声音，随后调整了一下电台的频道，开始收听另一个分局的频段。

交通事故的信息、金融诈骗、电话诈骗，无用的信息一件件飘过，她扯开了一包能量棒，就着桌上不知放了多久的能量饮料吃了起来。

她工作的时候没有时间概念，一般根据电台里传来的实时时间来判断现在究竟是前一天还是明天，在暗室呆久了后就很不愿意出门，因为很容易就会被阳光刺伤双眼。本堂町自认为原本不是这样的人，但是工作要求是这样，她为了追求完美不得不牺牲一些个人的利益。

外界的琐事是如此让人提不起精神，工作比红牛有用，是安慰她的良药。

“松冈警部的推理很有道理，”她吃到一半，又打开录音笔记录道，“几起失踪案件看上去是分散的，毫无关联的，但实际上留给了我们很丰富的线索。在明面的社会关系上无法将失踪女性联系在一起，但像那样的都市女性，一般不只有以工作为中心的生活那样简单。核对最近的信用卡消费记录，虽然没有出现同一场所的消费记录，但像她们这样单身的女性为何会经常在周末购买两张电影票、为两人份的午餐买单呢。”

因为很寂寞，无法在他人身上找到认同感，所以只能和自己一起度过周末吗？

本堂町愣住了一会儿，拍打一下自己的脸颊，振作精神。

“如果都是快速约会，那么为什么最后会是女性来付账单呢？”本堂町小春拍案而起，开始在暗室里来回踱步。本来不多大的空间在她往复的运动中温度渐渐升高。

“为什么她们都会支付这份只有两人份的账单呢，为什么都是周末，为什么她们会如此寂寞呢？”她停下来，目光落到桌角放着的一本杂志上。

那是一本由男性偶像做封面的杂志，拥有健美身材和小麦色皮肤的偶像以仰视的角度用那双格外明亮动人的眼睛打量着画面外的本堂町小春。

她盯着杂志目不转睛，重新打开了录音笔的开关。

“如果她们在同一件事上消费了呢。”

“如果她们消费所得的并不是看得见摸得着的东西，而是某种服务呢。”

男性偶像那双眼睛是如此迷人，本堂町发觉自己流下了冷汗，伸手把它从脸颊上抹掉。她突然前所未有地察觉到自己现在正穿着三天前的同一套居家服，身上散发着汗味和地下暗房特有的潮湿气味，只用漱口水处理的口腔隐隐发臭，头发也已经打绺。用来检查照片的那面镜子里，本堂町小春看上去气色比一个死人好不了多少，面颊甚至因为长久以来的营养不良而有些凹陷。

“啊。”她有些惊讶地对着镜子说道。“这可真不像话。”

那些极有可能已经遇害的女性们大都干练整洁，无论何时都化着不失礼的妆容，看上去赏心悦目，即使独自一人也不会让人觉得如此可怜或是可憎。

“哪儿有这么丑陋的正义使者呢……”本堂町喃喃着，举起桌上的能量饮料喝了最后一口。“这个样子就算去叫应召男，应该也没有人会乐意服务吧。”

她关上录音笔，将桌上的杂志扫进了垃圾桶里。她下定决心去好好洗个澡，吃一顿饱饭，然后出门采购一些衣服和日用品。离开暗室前，她有些期待会不会在客厅的电话答录机上翻出来自母亲的问候，不过这当然都只是空想，除了诈骗和销售，她已经一年多没有接到过任何人的电话了，手机上也是如此。

“工作第一。”她心态积极地给自己打气道，“努力工作，这样世界也能变得美好一点！”

本堂町才只有二十三岁，离孤独终老还长着呢。

TBC


	2. 02

本质上还是犯罪故事

wb上看过这篇大纲的姐妹不要剧透，如果剧透我会魔改剧情）

正文：

02

“帅哥，听说你在找来钱快的工作。”

应该是二十岁出头时候的事情，因为身体的原因富久田从大学休学，紧接着又辞掉了勉强能支撑生活的临时工作，在即将被房东赶出公寓前，他经打工时认识的客人介绍知道了老板的事情。

老板的房子在市郊，或者说她其中的一栋房子在市郊。那是她通常用来面试男人的地方，富久田拿着地址找过去，居然不用提前联系或者提交简历——随后他想起来，这本身就不是正经工作，估计所谓的面试也不是什么正常形式。不过这些对富久田来说没什么所谓，他只是想尽快找到一份收入高又比较灵活的工作。出发前他特意久违地收拾了一下自己，从镜子里看来，富久田保津年轻、忧郁，刚一成年就开始打，陆陆续续打了六个的耳骨钉又让他看上去有些隐晦的轻浮。

不知道现在是什么时间。为了防止他胡思乱想，家里所有的日历钟表以及显示数字的物品都已经被涂黑或是扔掉，现在富久田学会了尽量不去用数字描述时间，而是粗略地根据太阳估计这是上午的前半段还是后半段。出门是最困难的，他要看各种各样的线路和时刻表，商店橱窗里漂浮着价签和打折信息，路标上会亲切地告诉你现在究竟是在几町目、第几大街、距离下一个目的地还有多远。

为了避免在见到老板前就崩溃，富久田出门拦了一辆计程车，将写着地址的纸条递给了司机。他其实并没有那个经济实力一直坐计程车出门，实际上这一趟计程车差不多花出去了他一个星期的生活费，但新工作的报酬很高，基本上他辛苦打工一个月得来的工资，现在只要一个晚上就能挣到。

富久田对于洁身自好没有概念，事实上他对身体本身就没有什么感情。总有人问他在耳朵上打那么多钉子会不会很疼，他一般会告诉他们自己并没有什么特殊的感觉——这句话不是逞强，他真的对于来自身体的痛苦没有任何感觉，所以这样的钉才会在身上越打越多，这种小小的疼痛对于他来说无异于一种调剂，是能暂时将他从更深重的痛苦中解救出来的短效止痛片。从前他因为病症发作而高烧一周，仍旧正常地上学打工，结果就是倒在了收银台后，直到在医院的消毒水味中醒来，看到手背上的点滴才明白自己应该是病倒了。

在他看来身体的受苦本就没有意义。一切都不过是他脖子上的这颗东西给出的信号，真正的痛苦来源是这些信号，是感觉的能力，是活着本身。不过目前富久田还没有去死的打算。他自认不是一个懦弱的人——换成任何一个心智比他稍弱一点的人大概早就受不了他的这个病症去自杀了。他坚持了下来，甚至活到了现在，就说明他的求生欲已经远超常人，尽管随着最近症状的加重，富久田不确定自己什么时候会达到极限。

他并不反感用这具只会令自己痛苦的身体去取悦别人，当然了，他富久田也不是什么圣人，主要是还是想有钱活下去。

计程车将他拉到一处几乎没有车站商场和任何大型生活圈的地方，在那里坐落着老板的房子，看上去已经有些年头了，修得很有品味，而且一看便知里面住的人非富即贵。

富久田下车后房子外面的铁门自动为他打开，没人指导他该去哪里，也无人通报他的来意，可能会造访这里的年轻男人基本上都只有一个目的，因此无需过问。

他进门前留意了一下屋外的姓名。

“飞鸟井。”

因为是很少见的姓氏，他觉得自己一时半会不会忘掉。

他本来期望直到进门都不会看到任何人，结果刚一来到门廊，房子的大门就由人推开，一个身形瘦弱穿这一身白色长裙的长发女人撑着门板撇了他一眼，闪身让富久田进了门。

“我来找……”

“——老板。”女人声音闷闷地补上了他的话。“你叫什么。”

他们穿过了一个看起来足够开舞会的前厅，来到一间有长条沙发和餐桌的房间，女人指示他坐在沙发上。

“富久田保津。”

“多大。”

“二十三。”

“大学生吗？”  
  


“休学了。”

女人沉吟不语，转身给他从桌上端了来了热茶和点心。

“为什么想做这个。”

富久田友善地笑起来，“因为来钱快。”

“你倒是诚实。那么我先把价钱跟你说一说。”

此时此刻他才真的确认眼前的瘦小女人正是房子的主人飞鸟井本人。

就和先前客人告诉他的一样，飞鸟井这里的薪酬高到可怕，并且如果能够变成人气员工，定下较多长期客户，他还能得到数量相当可观的奖金。不过飞鸟井和他强调，他们结算工资只给现金，一是为了避税，还有就是避免东窗事发时会被查到客人身上。

“有性爱经验吗。”价钱聊妥后，飞鸟井才迟迟问起正题。

“交过一两个女朋友。”也许他性格奇怪，独来独往，喜欢他的外表，或者纯粹是猎奇的女性还是会不断涌过来。夜半的酒吧里总会有搭讪问他耳钉疼不疼的女性，短暂的大学生活里也有爱玩的前辈主动去他家里。

“顺利吗？”飞鸟井挑起了一边的眉毛。

“总之不是因为床上的原因分手的。”

女人听了微微一笑。

“你怎样评价自己的床技，你认为女性寻求的是怎样的性爱？”

直到此时飞鸟井的问题才有些像是面试题，前面关于薪酬和工作周期的问题问得太过直接，简直像是看到他的第一眼就决定要给他这份工作了一样。

“我认为无论男女都渴望从他人身上寻找认同，性是一件很隐秘的事，而它能暴露的不只是人的欲望，还展现了一个人的过去，她的恐惧，她的羞耻，坚强又柔软的两面，所有一个人渴望藏起来的都会在性这件事上有所体现。”富久田将自己的身体充分舒展在沙发上，长手长脚让他几乎能就这样够到坐在另一端的飞鸟井。

“性是武器，也是盔甲。我认为大多数人虽然将它当作武器，但最终的目的还是希望找到一个人，为自己卸下盔甲。”

他慢慢地说着，目光飘向了飞鸟井的身体——他这才注意到女人只穿了这一件白裙子，布料下的曲线和凸起在客厅的灯光下都清晰可见。

“……至于床技，我可以现在证明给你。”

飞鸟井一时间好像被他看得有些入迷，不过很快神色恢复了正常，站了起来，“最后一点暂时不用了。”她走到餐桌前拿起一个文件袋递给富久田，“去这上面写的医院做体检和血常规，一周后再来一趟给我结果。”

他把文件袋在手里来回翻弄一遍，“这意味着你满意我的说法？”

“不算全对，你比这里的大多数男孩回答得要装模作样一点。”她又露出了那种深不可测的笑容，“有一点你要明白：性是我们的服务和工作，除此之外的任何价值都是你为了宽慰自己而增加的解释。”

“是吗？”他不置可否地应道。

“你会很受欢迎的，富久田先生。”飞鸟井意味深长地告诉他。“虽然我不知道你到底得的是什么心理疾病，但很多客人会喜欢你的这个状态。”

富久田不知道自己的强迫症在这期间有所表现，他以为自己这段时间举止谈吐都很正常，甚至比他最近的状态都要好很多。

“有那么明显吗。”他问。

“有那么一种女性，她们能嗅到你的可怜之处。今后她们很有可能就是你的主要市场。”

飞鸟井将他送出了门，那里停着她叫来的计程车。富久田有些想开玩笑地问飞鸟井她是否也是那些女性的其中一员，不过她那样淡然地站在门口看着他上车，即使衣着暴露，瘦弱不堪，仍然让人觉得纯洁而不可侵犯。

那以后已经有十年了吗。

富久田从回忆中清醒过来，关上了手上仍在嗡嗡作响的电钻，将钻头在厨房用纸上随意蹭了蹭，血浆和一些白色的不明液体在纸上形成了淡粉色的痕迹。他处理完手边的事立刻急切地转身去检查工作台。

“山久小姐，山久小姐，山久小姐，你们还好吗，洞怎么样了？”他一个个问过去，无人回应。

工作台上并排躺着的三胞胎仍然处在昏迷之中，她们头上的伤已经被妥善处理过了，富久田将被钻出的东西清理干净，又喂三人吃了止痛消炎药，却不见有人醒转。

她们和富久田度过了两个快乐的夜晚，第三次约会时，富久田将她们约到了自己用积蓄盘下的店面。

山久姐妹三人从小喜欢分享一样的东西，她们的玩具、图书和零食都是一模一样的。随着年龄的增长，她们没有逐渐远离，反而更加亲密，分享的东西越来越多，甚至有些时候，她们会扮成彼此的样子去过对方的生活。她们追求着这种彼此交融不可分割的关系，甚至到了男人这件事上也是如此。姐妹中的一人如果交到了男友，剩下的两个就时不时扮成她去分享那个男人的陪伴，但一来二去总有一天事情会败露，她们有很多段感情都是这样断裂的，但山久姐妹不明白为何会被拒绝、伤害，因为虽然她们分享了男人，但她们的爱都是发自真心的，甚至因为这份分享而更加无私伟大。

富久田和其他男人不同，他接受了三人全部的爱。他认为那些拒绝她们的人实在太愚蠢了，山久姐妹的爱并不是1/3+1/3+1/3，而是1+1+1，多么美妙的感情。

“快醒来吧，山久小姐，山久小姐，山久小姐。”他拉了一把椅子坐在工作台旁，决定直到她们死去或是醒来，都不会离开这里一步。

他祈祷她们醒来，再和他度过很多美好的夜晚。从此他人的言语和评价就像风，只会从她们头上的洞穿过，不会留下伤害。这样美丽的世界，富久田已经等不及和她们分享了。

#

名为“Neon”的牛郎店一直营业到凌晨三点，但是一点过后这里的客人以附近风俗店的女孩和俱乐部的陪酒女为主，一般客人在这个时间段很少，牛郎此时的警惕性应该也不会那么高，毕竟已经快要下班。本堂町花了一周的时间摸清这个规律，终于在这个周末的晚上决定混进去一探究竟。

为了看上去不那么像一个宅在家里几百年没出过门的人，她在过去的一个月里一直在努力恢复自己的身体状态，主食从能量棒换成了大量的肉和蔬菜，每天出门沿河跑五公里恢复体能，等体力渐长后又增加到十公里。重获充足的睡眠和营养后，仗着年轻的优势，本堂町的脸蛋和身材又渐渐恢复到了刚刚毕业时的状态。终于在确认自己足够符合主流审美后，她换上了新买的衣服，走入了Neon。

陪她聊天的是一个看上去也不过二十出头的年轻男孩，为了符合店里设定的人设，他的身上脸上耳朵上都打了和很多钉，原本清秀挂的长相因此看起来有些凶恶，说起话来也有着刻意装出来的不良少年语调。本堂町大方地要了三瓶昂贵的香槟后，男孩很快和她热络起来。

“原来是工作上的困扰让你如此伤心吗，小小春。”男孩几乎是喂着她喝下了一杯酒，见她脸色憋得通红，立刻又打趣道，“哎呀，小小春，平时不怎么喝酒吗？”

男孩说对了，她平时只会在极少数的夜晚喝一些啤酒放松身心，至于外出聚会经常喝的烧酒和洋酒，她基本上沾一点就会脸红。她点的香槟如果在店外卖其实质量并不算上佳，但对于她这样的体质来说也已经够了。

不过现在她不能露出马脚来。

“今天在别的店已经稍稍喝过一些了，”她靠在男孩的肩上，缓缓说道。“我们的老板成天不做人，起码在休息日我应该有权利让苦涩的夜晚变得甜蜜一些吧。”她的长相在学生时代原本就被经常被夸可爱甜美，此刻对着男孩稍一撒娇，明显还没有从业很久的男孩脸上渐渐也浮起了些红晕。

“其实啊，小小春，我知道一个比喝酒更好的放松方式，”男孩渐渐也靠近了她，一边注意着身边是否有人在看着他们这个卡座里的动向。“过一会儿我下班了，一起走吧。”

本堂町打了个冷颤。她居然这么轻易就成功了，反而有些让她不敢相信。不过既然已经到这一步了，她就必须坚持追查下去。

他们又聊了一会儿小小春被编造出来的工作和脾气暴躁的上司，等时间到了，他们差不多也把酒喝完了。男孩似乎真的有些喜欢上她了，这是在一个月前的本堂町绝对做不到的，她要离去时男孩恋恋不舍地吻了她的手，当然，是在躲过店里干部们的情况下做的。

新人就是新人。心态太浮躁，总想短时间挣大钱。不过也可以理解，像男孩这种新人，刚入行这段时间一定最缺钱，真正得到的抽成也一定是店里最底层的标准，如果不偶尔出台一两次，他们在生活上肯定撑不下去的。

本堂町出了店门后溜到了和男孩约好的后门，那里和隔壁的一家海鲜店面对着面，只不过已经深夜，尽管亮着灯，店里却没什么客人。她站在垃圾箱的旁边点燃了一根香烟，呆望着海鲜店里忽明忽暗的灯光，等待着时间过去。

为什么有人会接二连三地杀死单身女性，这名犯人究竟是出于什么样的动机才产生了杀意。这是她一直以来都没有想明白的事。

“先前的拔舌通过侧写师的帮助已经得出了性格扭曲的原因，其实像这种连续杀人魔的杀意来源一般只有两种：外界刺激和先天因素。针对女性或者特定人群的犯罪一般来自前者的可能性较大。”本堂町对着录音笔说道。

“但也不排除是因为工作原因只能接触某一人群，所以依此选定了目标。”她将自己的猜测讲述完毕，正想关掉录音，猛地被手中的香烟呛了一口，咳嗽起来，在寂静的后巷里回响起了不小的动静。

对面的海鲜店里传来一阵碰撞声，也许是客人被外面突然传来的声音惊吓到的缘故。她立刻捂上嘴巴，但这时海鲜店透出昏黄灯光的橱窗里，一个身影已经在接近门口。本堂町本想逃跑，转念一想自己只是在这里抽个烟，并没有做什么见不得人的事，于是脚下生根，干脆一动不动了。

店门处传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，门被拉开，从店里探出一个头来。

“是客人吗？”低沉的男声问道。

灯光昏暗，本堂町看不清那人的长相，只隐约知道他身材高大。

“打扰您了，对不起，我现在就离开。”刚刚虽然想要逃跑，但还没忘了抽烟，男人出现后她反而下意识地将烟头在垃圾箱上碾灭。男人上下打量一下她的长相和打扮，估计以为她是附近下班的陪酒女，也就没有苛责她。

“上班上到这个时间，大家都很不容易。抽支烟也没什么大不了的。”男人说着从门里走了出来——本堂町这才发现因为高过门框的身高，男人刚刚一直弯着腰和她讲话。现在他走到面前，本堂町不得不仰着下巴才能看到他的脸。

只不过就看到这一眼，本堂町就被惊得倒吸了一口气。和刚刚的男孩一样，男人脸上和耳朵上钉着不少东西，但这都不是最吓人的——他半边脸像是被剥了皮一样皱皱巴巴，呈现出一种不自然的紫红色，那半边头顶不生半根头发，额头上甚至还有个能透出身后灯光的洞。

男人目睹了她的反应，微微一笑。“别怕。如你所见，我只是一家章鱼店的老板。”他的笑容和他恐怖的长相有着不匹配的亲和力，能将两者调和到一种人畜无害的境界并释放出魅力来，那其中的自然和淡定可能需要成千上万次练习过后才能熟练。因此他说了别怕，本堂町就真的不怕了。

见她表情放松下来，男人在裤子口袋里摸索一阵，掏出一盒万宝路，弹出一根递给本堂町，等她下意识地接过去后，自己又弹出来一根抿在唇间。

“借个火。”男人靠在她身侧的墙壁，弯下腰，将嘴唇递了过去。本堂町有些慌张地从外衣口袋里拿出打火机，刚要凑近了给他点上，男人嗤地笑了一声，闪开了她的火，在她耳边轻语：

“我不要火机的火。想道歉的话，把你的渡给我。”

本堂町一时之间不知道自己是生气还是害羞，这两种情绪都已经很久没有造访过她了。不过和刚才顺理成章地接过他给的香烟一样，这一次她仍旧没有反抗，老老实实给自己点了烟，以一个几乎暧昧的姿势让两个烟头碰在一起，轻轻地摩擦，将藏在烟草里的星点火苗渡给了他。男人低垂双目看着她不太熟练地做着这一切，脸上的笑意更深了。

“很讨厌的老板吧，这点才让你下班。”男人徐徐吐出一行烟雾，随和地问。

“这是工作。已经习惯了。”她说的是实话。男人的烟是好烟，的确和她平时用来舒缓压力的便宜货不是一个等级。她吞吐几次，警戒心也就放下了。

“肚子饿吗，要不要来我店里吃一点。我请客。”

“你平时都是这么搭讪的吗，老板。”本堂町心里惦记着那个可能带给她线索的男孩，心中其实是不太愿意离开这里的。

章鱼店的老板似乎看出了她的心事，声音极富戏剧性地低落下去：“在等人吗？”

“很不巧，你说中了。”本堂町看了一眼腕表，距离三点还有五分钟。

“小妹妹，你知道吗，对面那家牛郎店里有个男孩模仿了我的模样出台。”他看似不经意地说道，“以前他不是那个样子，经常来我店里吃饭后就迷上了给自己的身体打洞。”

男人的话让她今晚第二次感到后背发凉。本堂町抬头和他对视一眼，男人眼中的笑意虽深，但明显是在实话实说。

“你害怕在身上打洞吗？”他轻轻地问道。

本堂町意外地认真思考了一下这个问题。“我不知道，从没试过。”她摸了摸自己的耳垂，“我连耳洞都没有打过。”

如果你敢在我给你的身体上随意糟蹋，那就由我来杀了算了。

——母亲当初是这么阻止她的。

回忆一闪而过，她因为突然的走神又被烟呛了一口，咳嗽起来。

“如果有一天有这个想法了就来找我吧。你知道我在哪儿。”男人拍了拍她的肩膀，直立起来走回了他的店铺门前。本堂町鬼使神差地低头检查了一下手表，发现上面的秒针刚好划过整点。

“三点了。既然你不来吃，我该收摊了。”男人进门前对她说道，“对了，刚刚你在后巷有没有听到奇怪的声音？”

“什么声音？”

男人叹了口气。“没有什么。”

本堂町盯着那扇关上的门和店内逐渐暗下去的灯光，一时间没有反应过来自己刚刚究竟和什么人打了一场什么交道。她做了一场梦吗？

嘴里叼着的烟还是昂贵的味道，只有这一点提醒着她刚刚的男人确实存在过。

“让你久等了，小小春！”

和男人有着同款耳钉的牛郎店男孩快乐地叫着把她扑了个满怀，本堂町不得不把这支美味的烟碾灭在一旁的垃圾箱上，腾出手来拥抱他。

“健君，能告诉我你们一般出台的都有什么讲究吗。”

她捏着甜美的嗓音，开始了工作。

TBC


	3. 03

正文：

娼之洞

03

看着锁屏上显示的电话号码，鸣瓢秋人陷入了沉默。

同样是一次性电话号码，同一个时间，一周前也曾向他打来。电话里是个年轻女人的声音，声音微微有些沙哑，除此之外没有任何明显的特征。连续半年，这个电话号码如同幽灵般缠绕着他。

“怎么了，秋人。”搭档百贵从咖啡机旁走过来，顺手为他捎来一杯，鸣瓢无言地接过咖啡，但一口没喝，只是呆呆地盯着手机屏幕。

“又出现了。”他简短地告诉百贵，心有灵犀的多年搭档立刻明白了他所言何事。

“那个不肯透露姓名的名侦探吗？”

鸣瓢点了点头，将来电显示展示给他看。“这周也打来了，不过刚刚在开会，时间正好错过了。”

“你觉得她还会再打来吗？”百贵皱起眉头。

“应该今日之内还会有一次。”鸣瓢推断道，“像这样表达欲旺盛的人，不会因为一次被忽略就放弃。接下来的半天应该不会有外勤，我要继续等这通电话。”

他们一边说着回到了办公室内，午餐时间大部分搜查一课3系的同事因为昨晚的抓捕行动现在都在抓紧时间补觉，他们放低了声音，一半是因为不想吵到他们，一半是不愿将事情宣扬出去。

“上次是什么事来着？”百贵拉了把椅子坐在他的办公桌对面，翻查起最近经手的卷宗。

“上次还是向我说起了最近的单身女性失踪事件。她坚持认为时隔两三个月时间不等的多起失踪应该是同一人故意所为。”鸣瓢喝了口咖啡，感到神志清醒了一些，接着说道，“再上次她要求我们详细调查失踪女性的信用卡消费记录。”

“对方是凶手的可能性大吗？”百贵谨慎地问。

鸣瓢拍了拍脑门，摇头，“不，应该不是。之前的拔舌杀人魔你还记得吗。”

“恨不得忘了。”

他短促地笑了一声，又说，“拔舌的落网怎么说也有她一份功劳，是她推理出了拔舌的安全屋位置——仅靠我们对外公布的片面信息就能做到这一点，她是真的厉害。”

“但是我们仍不能排除她的危险性。这样的人如此关注这些恶性事件，像食腐的秃鹰一样，我反正本能是觉得很厌恶的。”百贵总结道。

“虽然稍稍可能有些让人反感，但她的出发点应该都是好的。你和她通过电话就明白，这个女孩的语气可不像你我这样简报会上仔细琢磨措辞的老警察，她说起话来有种年轻人特有的稚气，也不拖泥带水，上来直接分析案情，将所有信息提供给我们后立刻不再多说。”鸣瓢看了一眼他们周围熟睡的同事，“而且我估计，她大概也上过警校，或者受过类似的培训，用语很专业，入手的角度也和我们当年学习的一样。就这么说吧，如果系里的新人像她这样的多一点，我们的办案效率能提升不少。”

百贵不置可否地移开了目光，“但是你可别忘了我们抓到的拔舌是什么状态。”

鸣瓢的动作微微一僵。“拔舌有过往吸毒史。”

想起这事，他们同时叹了一口气。

“那要怎么办，名侦探让你查询她们的信用卡消费记录，你打算这么做吗？”百贵将话题转了回来。

鸣瓢看着桌面上安静的手机，沉思起来。

见他犹豫不决，百贵又劝说道“秋人，我劝你想清楚，虽然拔舌的案件与她无关，但我们不能假设这次她主动提出的这个连续事件与她毫无关系。”他熟知搭档个性固执，有的时候认准了一件事无论对错都会做到底。万一那位电波中的名侦探是个危险人物，鸣瓢失去的将不止是一份工作。

“这一点你可以放心。根据我的推测，我们这位名侦探的年龄应该不超过二十五岁。”他拉开办公桌最下面的一层抽屉，从里面掏出一叠厚厚的文件袋。“根据上一次名侦探提供的线索，我找到了近些年所有符合特征的失踪人口，知道最远我追溯到了多少年前吗。”

百贵没有接茬。

“十年前。”

#

暗房里的电脑主机嗡嗡作响，本堂町吃着一碗粗粮和鱼肉搅拌而成的饭，对着屏幕紧锁眉头。

鸣瓢秋人没有接电话，刚刚的广播里没有出现他的频段，也就是说不是出外勤。3系最近的文书工作比较多，他大概是被哪个上司去开简报会了。午餐时间开会——警视厅可真是没人性的单位。

不过话又说回来，她自己现在这个状态怎么能说别人没人性。

楼上的卧室里的年轻牛郎应该还没起床，她必须快点结束暗房里的工作，把他叫醒打发走，过一会儿再给鸣瓢秋人打一个电话。

经过初步的调查，她已经掌握一些线索了，虽然不甚清晰，但起码有在一步步推进。可是警方……警方依旧把这些失踪仅仅当作不相关的事件来处理，这让她有些恼火。他们的效率如此低下，正义又要如何伸张？

前几日黑进鸣瓢的电脑后，她从浏览记录里找到了些许进展——鸣瓢将近十年来所有类似的失踪人口信息进行了汇总，看来本堂町总结出的规律在此的确是成立的，鸣瓢秋人找出的失踪人口都有着高度相似的身份和背景信息，不过因为年代久远，很多人的信用卡消费记录她和警方都无法追查到，不过有一件事是可以肯定的——这些失踪案件是连续的，尽管时间跨度很长，但表明了近十年犯人一直都在这座城市的某个角落活动着。这个凶手的路数比以往她经手过的任何一宗连续杀人案件都要隐晦，留下的痕迹几乎不带杀意。这是一位多么奇怪的犯人。现在还不能断定这些女性都已经死亡，国外有很多将女性绑架并监禁多年的案子，但是这十年的时间下来，如果没被杀死，这疑似的十二名受害人又被藏在了什么地方呢。

她吃完了碗里没什么滋味的饭，带着勺子和碗离开了暗房。临出门前，她突然瞥到桌上的一束莹莹蓝光，定睛一看才发现是她的录音笔的提示灯。

昨晚她回到家才发现自己的录音笔一直没有关闭，电池已经耗干，于是把它放在暗房充了一晚上的电。

这东西她可不能丢。遂返回房中将它放回了裤子口袋里，再带上门离去。

碗和勺子被她扔进了洗碗池里，刚一回头，楼梯口走下来了睡眼惺忪的年轻男孩。

“早安，小小春。”他光着上身打着哈欠，靠在厨房的门框上眯起眼睛看她。

“你应该回去了。”本堂町斩钉截铁地说。“如果你肚子饿的话，我家出门向东走不到五百米有个拉面店。”她说着，又从口袋里掏出准备好的十万日元信封递给他，“多吃一点再回家。”

他看了看她递过来的钱，又看了看她刚刚收拾起来的碗筷，目光黯淡了下来。

“小小春做饭不好吃吗。”

“不是那么回事。”她撑起一个笑容，“我接下来还有事要做。”

“睡完就赶人吗。我可不是便宜的应召男郎啊，小小春。”他做出一副受伤的表情来。

本堂町没想到一个晚上居然让这个男孩对自己有了感情，还是说是因为她出手大方，他害怕失去了这样的金主以后再难找到替代品，因此才楚楚可怜地上演这套戏码吗。

不知为何，她突然之间很难想象那些失踪的女性会喜欢上眼前这种男公关。在她自己所做的侧写里，那个能够在十年间陆续诱拐如此多女性的凶手，和眼前这样的，或者说是绝大多数的男公关的形象都不相符。本堂町知道自己的方向是找对了，但是人找错了。

在她低头思考的时候，年轻男孩从厨房门口走了过来，开始亲昵地亲吻她的头顶，“我可以给小小春做早饭。”他的手抚上本堂町的耳朵，又在她的耳垂上轻轻揉动。

“小小春的耳朵好色。好适合打耳钉。”

（…你知道我在哪儿）

耳朵上受到的刺激和“打钉”这个动词立刻唤起了她的某种防御机制，本堂町回过神来，猛地将他推开，男孩惊讶之余跌跌撞撞地勉强扶着旁边的流理台才找回重心。

“请不要这么和我说话。”她有些狼狈地解释，“请你离开吧。”

男孩看了一眼手里装着钱的信封，一时半会不止是生气还是伤心，最终他还是选择了顺从。他拖着步子回到了楼上，应该是去穿衣服。本堂町松了口气，揉了揉自己的耳垂，反复确认上面没有被钻出洞来。刚刚没有注意到，现在放松下来，她发觉就短短的几十秒钟时间，她后背上的衣服已经被冷汗浸湿。

为什么会反应这么大。她自己都有些惊讶。

母亲曾说过“一发一肤受之父母。”但那个已经从她生活中消失很久的女人有真的能左右她的思想吗。

为什么不去学法律，为什么去读了警校不去做警察，为什么干私家侦探的活。

这世界上琐碎无解的问题太多了，本堂町需要破解的是真正重要的那些，是关乎人间大义，生死存亡的严肃问题。无辜的受害者还等着她拯救，千千万万的冤魂还在等待救赎，留给她的工作还有很多。

她靠在洗碗池的边缘做了几次深呼吸，最后微微一笑，正对上下楼来的男孩的视线。

他拨弄了一下自己的耳钉，叹了口气，也不知刚刚在楼上是想清楚了什么，不过看来钱比什么都好说话。男孩走到她的面前，这次没有试着搂抱她。

“对不起，小小春，我知道我昨天晚上告诉过你，那条街上的店里没有工作超过十年的男公关。”

本堂町僵硬地笑着，没有价值的信息她不想再听一遍。“没事，我只是随口这么一问。”

“但是啊，我知道有那么一个地方。”见本堂町没了兴趣，他立刻又补充道，“一个会员制的男孩俱乐部，专门面向女性提供应召服务。”

本堂町抬起头来。

看到她眼中有了光彩，他详细说了下去，“我也是从前辈那里听来的。那个俱乐部已经开了大约有十几年了，对顾客和员工的要求都很严格，所以极其隐秘一直以来都没有被发现过。他知道这个地方是因为以前有店里的头牌被他们挖角过去，那边给出的酬金比这里最火的牛郎店的头牌都要高，应该是只面向那种能在六本木买房的超级富人的俱乐部吧。”他在最后酸酸地加了一句。

会员制，严格的保密，高端的客户群体，十几年的运营时间。一切描述都和本堂町的推理以及失踪女性的特征吻合。

“小小春喜欢那种类型的话，如果能接触到那个俱乐部，里面应该有人符合你的要求。”

她激动地握住了他的双手。“谢谢你！健君，你帮了我一个大忙！”

男孩没想到她会这么高兴，一时间也有点不知所措，“小小春感到快乐的话，我就会很快乐了。即使不是和我在一起。”

“你会遇到更好的人的，健君，”本堂町真诚地告诉他，“我保证。”

其实她能保证什么呢，她也不清楚为什么一个人要和另一个人一起生活。只是对于大多数人来说，那似乎就是让他们感到快乐的方式，所以她也愿意那样祝福每一个她感激的人。

年轻的男孩听了她的话，苦笑了一下，似乎有话要说，但最后还是沉默着离开了她的房子。

#

“电话来了！”

鸣瓢猛地从座位上弹起来，惊醒了几个满脸怨气的同事。他向他们抱歉地笑了笑，又对百贵招手，两人一起跑到了茶水间，他这才按下了接听键。

“你好。”鸣瓢尽量保持自己的声音平静，“请问是哪位。”

“是我，鸣瓢哥。”对方亲昵地称呼道，“请问你已经调查过失踪女性的消费记录了吗？”

“你净给我出难题啊……虽然有点麻烦，但是我稍微看了看，并没有什么异常之处。对于她们这个阶层的女性来说，这些花销都很正常。”大笔的奢侈品花销和高档餐厅、休闲会馆的消费，除此之外共同点几乎没有。

“唔……是这样吗？”她听上去似乎不太相信鸣瓢的话，于是他又追加道：

“我能查到的总共有四人的消费记录，分别是三个月前、半年前，八个月前和一年前。但是无论你怎么怀疑我都没有从中发现异常，因此也无法将其作为连续的绑架案件立案调查。全日本平均每天有两百人失踪，我无法通过这几点单薄的共同之处去说服我的上司。而且现在我手头的卷宗过一阵还是要还给失踪人口搜查课，如果你有什么有价值的猜测，最好现在就告诉我。”

“推测吗？”对方犹豫了一阵，“有还是没有呢？我不好说，因为我自己都不太确定，很模糊，很宽泛，如果说出来，反而会干扰调查。”她的语气既不像犹豫，也不像害怕，那是一种兴趣盎然的口吻，虽然听上去有种高中生的不着调，但人命关天的事上，这种仿佛寻找刺激一样口气只会帮倒忙。

鸣瓢忍住怒火，和百贵对视一眼，又一次询问道：  
  


“无论是什么猜测，我们警方都会纳入考虑。通过拔舌的案子你已经证明了自己的能力，现在最重要的是获得立案必需的依据，这样我们才有足够的人力和物力去进一步调查，靠我一个警部补是做不到的。”

鸣瓢无法理解名侦探的不紧不慢，那是十二条极有可能还活着的生命啊，为什么她能如此冷静地像是游戏一般和他这样来回拉锯，她难道不希望犯人落网、受害者平安吗。还是说她这样逼迫着他们和她一起查案，只不过是消遣时间的一种方式，这未免也太看轻警察的工作了。

“别误会，鸣瓢哥，我也是为了正义得以执行才会联络你们。2系的松冈警部是个不错的人。”对方慢条斯理地说，“你们应该合作。”

“别开玩笑了！”百贵在旁边忍不住说出了声。

“我没有开玩笑。他在案件细节上比你们两位要更小心，去问他吧。”

她听出来了鸣瓢身边的人，按照她对刑事课人员的熟悉程度，应该也猜出来了百贵是鸣瓢的搭档。他们来不及猜测她到底是如何知晓这么多的内部消息，电话已经被挂断，而这个号码和往常一样，也是一次性的，再次拨过去时已经显示是空号。

鸣瓢和百贵面面相觑，一时间不知道该说什么。最后是鸣瓢开了口——

“她监听了我们的通讯频道。只有这一种解释。但眼下最重要的是救人，我去和松冈警部谈一谈。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

本章稍稍立个⚠️

有内个表现和血呼啦差）

粗长

正文：

娼之洞 

04

雾气弥漫夜晚。本堂町小春将猎鹿帽的帽檐拉低，快步穿过马路，在街角看到了穿着和电话中描述一致的中年女人正烦躁地不断用贴着颜色艳丽的假甲片的手指将手机屏面点亮又熄灭。

“新田太太，晚上好。”她走到女人身边，礼貌地问候。

女人抬头打量了她一眼，“别说废话了。拍到那个老不死的了吗。”

本堂町无言地从随身的单肩包里拿出一枚U盘递给她。女人把东西接过，看了她一眼，她这才开始讲解：

“这是过去两周新田先生离开公司后的跟拍，总共有50个G的文件，按照时间顺序整理过，我将您可以用在法庭上作为证据的照片统一放入了一个单独的文件夹里，并且附上了所有新田先生接触的人员的资料。”

“多此一举。”新田太太虽然嘴上这么说，表情却舒缓了不少，明显是对她周到的服务感到满意。如果单将没有处理过的照片交给离婚律师去分析，一定又要花上不少不必要的钟点费，现在有个自告奋勇的私家侦探帮她做了，而且只用支付原本的劳务费就可以，她偷着乐还来不及。

看着新田太太表情松动，本堂町知道如果此时不说，之后也就没有机会了。女人将U盘放进大衣口袋，又从她某奢侈品牌的包里拿出一个鼓鼓囊囊的信封，放到本堂町的手上。

“如果这次事情办得真的不错，之后我会把你推荐给你想认识的那位女士的。”新田太太一边说着，从包里拿出烟和火机点上了一支。“不过先说好，你不是替警察办事的？”

“自然不是。我这份工作说白了也是游走在法律边缘，没必要和条子打交道。”本堂町面不改色地说，“我也和您解释过，前几天我出去玩的时候找了一个牛郎，但是实在不尽兴，他才给我推荐了那位女士。”

新田太太翻了个白眼，吐出一口烟雾。“现在那边的女人，嘴真是越来越松了。”

“他说是牛郎店里一个被挖角过去的前辈说的。应该和其他会员没有关系。”本堂町立刻说，“我想应该也不是故意的。”

新田太太瞥了她一眼，“无论如何，知道现在有人嘴巴不严，我会告诉那位女士让她约束一下手里的男孩。倒是你，小姑娘，看上去不像个玩咖啊。”言下之意，怎么男公关都不够她用，还要专门找高级娼夫睡。

本堂町意味深长地笑了笑，“我这份工作压力也不小，适当的时候总想找点无害的刺激。”

女人露出了理解的表情，“趁着年轻，多玩一玩……你自己知道分寸，什么事该说，什么不该说。”

“那是自然。”她点了点头。“那么我就等您的消息了？”

新田太太皱起了眉。“别表现得好像我欠了你什么一样。”

“我没有，女士。”本堂町虽然是这么说的，却没有将带有威胁的气场收起。新田太太是个谨慎的人，但再谨慎的人也有湿鞋的时候。她想要完成第四次离婚，用同样的手段将丈夫净身出户，本堂町可以一如既往地为她提供服务，但同样的，她手上也握有能让新田太太在法庭上陷入不利局面的信息。她并不奇怪会从跟踪中得知新田太太定期叫应召男，她没想到的是自己居然一击中的，真的找到了那个隐形的男孩俱乐部。

待女人走远，她将刚刚拿到手的信封拆开，点起了里面的钞票。和之前的预付款加在一起，这一次到手了两百万日元，比起劳务费，这更像是一笔巨额的封口费。富太太们真是出手阔绰，不过想到她们离婚后所得的财产，支付给私家侦探的雇佣金不过九牛一毛。本堂町想起好像应召行业和牛郎一样都使用现金交易。现在看来这一大笔现金暂时不用交给银行了，也不知这笔款子够她约见几个男人，如果一直都找不到符合侧写的应召男，她只能一直往里面倒贴钱。

看样子在等待新田太太给她答复的日子里，本堂町还必须多找几个活计做。不过她不是很担心，世界上可以交给私家侦探的肮脏事那么多，运气好的时候，她在街上走着都会被各种勾当找上门。不过本堂町不把这当作她真正的工作，顶多算糊口的工具。

她拐到大路上，此时接近午夜，市区的终电已经离开了站台，本堂町决定奢侈一次，在马路边拦下了一辆计程车。连日来的跟踪工作让她晚上总是睡不好觉，她叮嘱司机到了地方以后一定要把她叫起来，贴心的女司机看出她的疲惫，温柔地答应了她。今夜雾大，窗外的霓虹也是一整片模糊不清的色块，本堂町慢慢放松了紧绷的神经，将自己融入这片不甚清晰的色彩之中。

人世间的污秽太多了，每一个人都是如此不完美，因此本堂町小春这样的人才会存在，才能获利。她将自己的身份端得很正，她是来修正这一切的，是恶行的清道夫。但对于像新田夫妇这样人品恶劣的一般人，她是昂贵而致命的武器，可以随意被人使用。

毕竟正义的制裁者也需要吃饭。

只要世上还有追逐欲望的男女，她就永远不会饿死，只要世上还有未落网的恶人，她就永远不会停止追查。谁说一个人不可以既卑鄙又神圣。努力工作，世界就会变得美好一些。

#

家里的空调临出门时关上了，现在客厅里冷得可以储存冻肉。本堂町已经很困了，她进门后找到茶几上的遥控器，将一楼的暖风打开。电器呼呼运转，她畏冷，留在了客厅等待房间挨个暖和起来。由于一项工作刚刚结束，她有种无事可做的焦虑，隔一会儿便查看一眼手机，电视里放着大尺度的深夜节目，她开了又关，很快就没了可以分散注意力的事。

这时她的目光才捕捉到电话机上一闪一闪的红光。

她从来没有看到家里的电话机像这样发光，难道是出了故障或者是被什么人安装了窃听设备吗。谨慎起见，本堂町拿上了小尺寸的螺丝刀，讲电话机的听筒拿了起来。

“晚上好，您有一条语音留言。”机械的女声彬彬有礼地告诉本堂町。

她这才反应过来原来那小小的红灯是电话留言的标志。自从搬到这个家里来，她还是第一次知道这事。她隔三差五检查一次电话留言信箱，但似乎从未错过，也从未拥有过任何人的消息。现在又会是谁打来电话？

一般来说诈骗电话和推销员从来不屑于使用留言功能，那么会这么做的应该是真的有要事传达的人……本堂町在记忆里粗略搜索一遍，似乎她的生活中并没有这么一个亲近到可以留言的人，更何况这是她家宅的电话，一般的客户和警视厅的条子们都不知道这个号码。

电话里的声音仍在继续：

“……回放请按井号键。”

本堂町顺从地按下按键。她的手在颤抖，很奇怪，是因为太冷了吗。

“请问是本堂町小春小姐吗，”

录音里，一个陌生的男声语气沉重地问道。

本堂町没有对着一段录音回答，电话那端的人也没有留出给人回答的空白，立刻又说：

“这里是市立中心医院，很遗憾地通知您，您的母亲……”

房间渐渐暖和起来，深夜节目在这个时候也终于结束了放送，电视机开始播出没有任何意义的雪花屏，将客厅的墙面照得惨白，也将本堂町的影子照得摇晃。

话筒里第二声“哔”响起后，她挂上了电话，毫不犹豫地转身向通往暗房的楼梯走去。她得动起来。一开始她只是感觉有些呼吸不上来，身体自觉地开始做起了深呼吸，随后没有由来的剧痛从头部开始蔓延到全身，她大口呼吸着，试图用缺氧将这种让她眼前发白的剧痛赶出身体，但没有奏效，晕眩的感觉伴随着疼痛和缺氧越来越强烈。她打开了通往地下室的门，一股阴冷潮湿的风从暗房吹了上来，稍稍唤起了些她的意识。

一支烟，她现在只是需要一支烟而已，或者……她跌跌撞撞地摔下了楼梯，在感到生理上的疼痛后，刚刚控制她身体的精神剧痛反而缓解了些。她的下嘴唇被磕出了一个口子，铁腥味不断倒涌入嗓子里，她咳嗽着，更多的理智回到了她的身体里。暗房里的电脑主机仍在嗡嗡作响，她搭建的监听电台还在播报一些听不清细节的消息。干巴巴的播报声略微抚平了一些她此刻的慌乱，但当她想要仔细聆听，将自己投身工作时，更加强烈的痛感又一次袭来。

刚刚疼得太过突然，现在才发觉自己的左手仍然下意识地紧握着用来拆电话机的小螺丝刀，本堂町咽了口唾沫，在这样的时刻，她发现自己想起的不是案件，不是委托人，不是那些受害者的资料——一个，也是唯一的一个念头占据着她此刻的大脑。

“身体发肤受之父母。”

但那女人已经死了。

她一遍遍地告诉自己。

这一次她真的消失了，彻底消失了。那些事情在这之前没有发生，从此以后也不会再有。那个女人彻底从这个世界上消失了，从这个她痛恨、诅咒，想要逃离的污秽世界里解脱了。现在这里只剩本堂町小春一人了。

“哭出来，哭出来，求求你，哭出来。”她大喊着，将被剧痛困扰的头不断撞向地面。“哭出来，哭出来，求求你了，求求你，为什么哭不出来！”

“她死了，就算笑不出来，求求你，哭出来，哭出来！”

不断加剧的疼痛让她头昏脑胀，但眼泪，无论是感性的泪水还是生理性的泪水，仍然一滴都没有落下。

她已经那么努力了，她在修正这个世界，她已经竭尽全力了，为什么那个女人还是死了，为什么她还是什么都感觉不到。

在几乎令人昏厥的疼痛之中，本堂町小春的眼前影影绰绰浮现出了一张人脸。她试图看清相貌五官，但由于长期盯着同一个地方，那些细节已经被双眼过滤掉，留在她视野里的只有一个黑黢黢的，深不见底的洞。透过这个洞，她看到了自己正举起一个尖利的东西，将它注射进一个人的胳膊。

“不要。”

她下意识地叫出了声，影像很快发生了变化，是那个年轻的男公关，他走过来，想要抚摸她的耳朵。

“别碰我。”她向后跌坐下去，画面一转，面目不清的面孔张开了嘴：

“如果有一天有这个想法就来找我吧。你知道我在哪儿。”

这是什么时候，是谁对她说的话？

“不是这个，不对，不是这个！”

——混乱霎那之间在她的意识中停止了。像是有人吹响了哨声，她的意识和理智开始逐渐归位。

那个章鱼店的老板最后一共说了两句话，让她在意的不是这一句，可是她想不起自己为什么潜意识中如此在意那句话，也许是做梦的时候联想到了什么，也许是什么时候在别的地方听到过同样的话。在极度的痛苦之中，本堂町反而感到自己所有能够思考的脑细胞都在高效率地工作着，将一些她从未注意到的碎片拼凑成型。

为什么会在此刻想起那句话？

本堂町鬼使神差地看向了手里的螺丝刀，她试着抵抗头脑中此时的想法，但颤抖的双手像是不属于她了一样，将螺丝刀垂直于地面固定好。

害怕吗。说不害怕是假的。她连耳洞都没打过。但现在本堂町的某部分自我意识在指挥她的身体，她的脑子在渴求着痛苦，如果她的行动无法满足它，接下来只会是无穷无尽的折磨。

那女人死了。可是对于本堂町来说什么都没有改变。以前不会，现在也不会。一个洞，一个痛苦的深洞却会让她变得好受一些。她会明白真相，世界会因此变得更美好一些。

#

山久小姐们的尸体臭了，头上的洞里爬出了蛆虫，富久田不得不像以前那样处理掉她们。

她们一共坚持了三天，在那美妙的三天里，富久田第一次感到自己拥有了一个类似家庭的关系。因为她们身体无法行动，富久田寸步不离尽心尽力地照顾她们，喂给她们混入镇痛剂的稀饭、为她们擦洗身体，和她们聊天解闷。最开始三姐妹没有人开口，他演着独角戏，虽说多多少少看上去有些可悲，倒也比以前没有观众的时候好受不少。

到了第二天的夜里，三人之中第一次见面时负责迎接他的山久小姐开口说了话：

“我们爱你，疯子。”

这一句话就带走了她几乎所有的力气。额头上的洞扭曲了她们对于爱意与恨意的认知，但富久田并不排斥这种矛盾的表达。他是真的很想继续观察她们，山久三胞胎在那之后再没有说过一句话。他后来在她们的喉咙里找到了很多虫卵，才明白过来她们的身体早在被他开洞之后就开始腐烂生虫，这几天的清醒完全是痛苦所致。

那曾经是三具多么美丽的身体，他曾多少次在夜半时分喊着她们的名字一一称赞她们的肉体。

回想起过去的欢爱，富久田稍稍有些伤感——被他处理掉的每个客人都是如此——也许在某个节点上他们曾经真的有过心意相通，他用床技和适当暴露出的脆弱让客人们脱下盔甲，当女人们伸手抚摸着他头上的肉洞时，她们也渴望扒下他的盔甲，于是同一个问题伴随着心疼的轻语被反复问起：

这个洞是怎么来的？

每一次富久田都会如实向她们告知同一个故事，故事里有一个虐待狂的富婆，一个身患数字强迫症而神经脆弱的青年，以及一个雷电交加的夜晚。

真实的情况和他的故事略有出入，但那些戏剧性的添加并没有改变故事原本的开头和结局。

女人的姓氏他早已记不清了，十年前的事，对他来说比上辈子还要遥远。那是他最初的几个客人之一。

他讲起故事的时候习惯点一支烟，对于不喜欢烟味的客人，他就会要求一杯洋酒。总之要装出一副极为忧郁深沉的姿态。就像现在，他正在一趟趟将三胞胎的尸体塞进运送海鲜的货车，这是一件枯燥无味的工作，因此他点起了烟，又一次练习起了这个故事：

富久田的名字和照片刚刚出现在俱乐部的花名册时，他的确大受欢迎，但是正如飞鸟井所料到的那样，指名他的女人大多都不是传统意义上的客人。她们喜欢他年轻强壮的身体，更喜欢这样强壮的身体雌伏在她们身下的感觉。她们称赞他有一双修长有力的大手，同时也会将他的手指一根根掰断，从中获得征服的快感。那段时间，富久田经常在工作结束后出现在飞鸟井为他推荐的那家私人医院里。他的确赚到了足够多的钱，然而在一次次将自己暴露在这个充满数字的世界，又一次次被伤害后，富久田发现了一件事实：

他并没有因此讨厌这个职业，恰恰相反，他认为自己从这份工作中找到了救赎自己的解药。

那个他记不清姓氏的女人在一个雷雨交加（或是月朗星稀）的夜晚将他鞭打了一顿，又狠狠操了他的屁股。趁他虚弱之时，她给他喂了使人神智不清的药物，又用他的头去磕桌角，一边磕一边趴在他身上拱来拱去，不断逼问他，“你是否觉得幸福。”

听故事的女人们都会颤抖着牙齿，反感地觉得他不会感到幸福，但富久田的回答从未变过。

“我感到幸福。”

幸福是什么，幸福是将人从一种痛苦中解救出来的另一种痛苦，是前列腺被摩擦带来的快感，是一片空白不用思考的大脑，是视线被血液模糊后映入眼帘的破碎世界。

那女人听了他的回答如释重负，她说，你理解我，幸福就应该如此。她不再伤害富久田，温柔地抱着他度过了当晚剩下的时间。她给意识不清的富久田讲述了那个对她实施暴力和性侵的继父的事，并且爱怜地宣布富久田是这世界上唯一不会让她作呕的男人。

离开女人的家后，富久田拖着伤痕累累的身体上了计程车，一路上他的头一直在流血，没有停过。司机问了他三遍是否要去医院，他再三摆手拒绝。

在新搬进的公寓里，他用医院之前给他的消炎药物和绷带、酒精，对着镜子仔细地将从额头伤口里流出来的东西擦掉，但它们不但没有随着擦拭减少，反而越擦越多不断涌出，颜色也越来越奇怪。就像人喜欢挤痘痘里的脓一样，在清理伤口的过程中，一种前所未有的奇特感受降临在了富久田身上，他的身体也老实地给出了反应。

——他的意思是，在清理那个并不通透的伤口时，他硬了。

和女人们玩他屁股的时候他的反应一模一样。他一开始抠挖的时候会觉得有些痛，但渐渐地这种痛会变成酥麻的感觉，用不了多久又会变成麻痒，一层一层递进，直到极乐。也许因为都是洞？最开始他有些不知所措，但所幸已经吃了足够多的镇痛剂，意识开始有些飘忽，他变得无法继续深入地思考问题，只能机械地继续掏那个洞，这一次不是为了止血，而是为了深入。

那天晚上他前后换了几个工具，把客厅和储藏室搞得一片狼藉，最后选定了买来做木匠活的电钻。他只记得开动电钻的画面和声音，等再次醒来，开始有记忆，应该是那一个月后。他在医院的单人病房里，醒来时一身白衣的飞鸟井坐在病床旁边的椅子上，用她残缺不全的身体正翻看一份当日的报纸。

一开始他还是有些吃惊。

“头上凉快吗，感觉到风了吗。”老板不无嘲讽地问他。她的眼睛漂浮在头顶，嘴巴则彻底消失了，身体断成几截悬浮在空中。无论怎么看着都不是一个人正常的状态，富久田却惊讶地发现，虽然眼中的画面是这样的，这些破碎的信息对他的大脑来说却是“合情合理”的。

就好像一切本该就是这般破碎模样。

他立刻伸手摸了摸自己的头，惊喜地在受伤的那一侧找到一个肉洞，他微微一抬身体，一股冰凉的气流随着他坐起的动作穿过了肉洞，从前额吹到了后脑，给富久田带来一阵刺痛的战栗。见他状态狼狈，飞鸟井没有拉响护士铃，而是从床头柜拿来了一面镜子递给他。

“你这样可能会影响业绩。”她微笑着说。

富久田接过镜子，发现自己开洞的半边脸上和头上的皮肤也变得皱皱巴巴，手感像是某种被烫过的皮子，他的头发被剃掉了一半，镜中的人面黄肌瘦丑陋无比。这就是富久田保津原本的样子。不是那个忧郁的蓝发青年，不是让人魂牵梦萦的好情人。

他是谁，他还需要一点时间去理解。

“现在是几点？”他平静地问。

“中午十二点三十六分。”飞鸟井瞥了一眼她的腕表。“奇怪，难道你……”

富久田对着镜子露出了笑容。他知道自己已经重获新生。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

正文：

娼之洞

05

她被肺里的烟味呛回了神，眼中漫上来了些泪花。身旁的男人轻轻笑着，拍她的后背。

“在想什么，走神了？”

小春点点头，又摇头。“我在推理。虽然还不清楚原因，无法将碎片拼凑在一起，但对于真相的全貌，我已经略有察觉。”

“是吗，真了不起啊。”海鲜店老板叼着烟，比划了一个手势。“我能帮上你什么吗？”

小春抬头看了他一眼，“你知道侦探故事里的几个烂俗的铁则吗？”

男人掰着手指数了起来：“凶手一定是一开始就出现的角色，但不是读者可以看到心理活动的角色。”

“没错。”

“侦探不能用超能力探案。”他又收起了一根手指。小春再次赞同地点头。

“犯罪现场不可出现复数个密道。”

“跳过那些不重要的。你知道我在想什么吗？”她正了正头上的帽子，直率地看着他，或者说他头上的那个空洞。

男人摊开了手，“助手应该比侦探愚蠢？”他似乎在自嘲，但小春没有理会他。

“不，不是这一条。”

“种族歧视那个？”

“别开玩笑了。”她轻轻踢了下对方的小腿。“很简单的一条，给你最后一次机会。”

男人拖着下巴思考片刻，留给他的可选项其实已经不多了，他只要稍加思考，一定能明白小春的指向。

“我明白了，”他俯下身，用疙疙瘩瘩的额头顶住小春的，对着她吐出一团热气。

“——侦探不得成为凶手。”

她咧嘴一笑，“Bingo.”

后巷里响起了声音，很微弱，小春听不清楚，但是她知道要如何听清。她把手伸进裤子的口袋，左右摸索，她知道这里一定会有一个关键性的东西能够打破她面前的迷雾，让这个面目不清的男人显出他的原型。

摸到了。一个冰凉的金属长方体。小春把它掏出来举到男人眼前，按下了按钮——

模糊不清的微小声音一点点开始变大，再变大，并且越来越清晰，杂音被一层层过滤掉。男人的鼻息开始变得粗重，他露出了笑容，但嘴角却咧得越来越大，脸上的五官开始被额头上不断扩张的洞所挤占，但是小春看着他，毫不退缩。

“你有听到奇怪的声音吗？”他问。

录音笔里的声音终于变得刺耳又清晰，那是女人的声音，她扯着绝望而沙哑的声音叫道：

“救救我！”

洞吞噬了她眼前的男人，进而吞噬了她。

本堂町醒来，眼前是陌生的天花板，忙碌在多人病房里的护士，和脑袋上传来的剧痛。

“我知道真相了。”她喘着粗气，无比兴奋地向空空如也的天花板宣布道，生怕下一秒自己就会把刚刚的梦境忘掉。

#

老板一直在怀疑他。富久田知道，但是他更觉得飞鸟井这人是在默许自己的行为。

刚刚受伤的时候她问过他，要不要给他介绍一份别的可靠的工作，毕竟他现在这个皮相一定会失去很多老主顾。富久田没有家人，他知道自己伤成这样还被送到医院肯定是飞鸟井帮忙联系的，如果她认为自己已经没有利用的价值，就绝对不会费心费力救他，还专程来看望。她的问题总是是陷阱问题，富久田不会轻易跳进去。

“变丑了吗？难道不是更美丽了吗。”他想说的，是这个破碎却不再令人窒息的世界。

飞鸟井见他懂事，也就没再提过换工作。

富久田复工之后，每隔几个月，俱乐部的一些老主顾开始莫名地不再联络老板，而且往往都是在指名了“保津先生”之后。飞鸟井不可能没察觉到。她找过富久田一次，问他头上的伤势如何。

他说，有什么不满意的呢？可以正常出门，可以像正常人一样生活，唯一的问题就是头上多了个通风的穴，对于一般大众来说可能有碍观瞻，但他的客人很喜欢这样。那些破碎的女人们啊，蜷缩着，带着伤疤找上他，还要善良地分给他一丝同情以交换彼此之间的理解。她们开始不再虐待他，相反地，开始缠绵地在他怀中寻求温情。无论老少，无论癖好，她们在看到他的那一刻就放下了武器，脱下了铠甲，决定爱他。

“你可怜她们吗？”飞鸟井问他。

“不……怜悯对一个人的道德有很高的要求，我自认不是那种人。”

“那么你到底在做什么？”

富久田想了很久这个问题。他想，他只是想让她们理解自己。

即使答案如此简单，客人还是在微妙地减少着，十年间一直如此。富久田不知道老板会容忍自己到哪一步，他甚至想好了必要的时候要如何无声无息地从这个世界上消失。在这么多次失望之后，他已经不指望再遇见合适的客人，山久姐妹的死亡更是让他伤透了心，明明已经是完美的数字了，居然还不允许他获得真正的解脱。

处理完山久三姐妹后，他舍弃了开在牛郎店后的章鱼屋，又搬回了自己原来的公寓。他买了一把新的电钻，正在考虑是否要将电话和所有有身份记录的东西都销毁。也不知是否是预知到他的行动，飞鸟井时隔一个半月又给他打来了电话。

“新的客人，这周六。老流程，约会吃饭然后去客人家里。”

富久田本来不想接电话，无论是娼夫还是开洞，长久以来他已经感到厌倦，不打算继续。也许是为了有始有终的仪式感，也许是命运，他还是接起了这一通电话。

“新客人？有什么需要我注意的吗。”像上次的山久姐妹一样隐瞒人数可不行。他将电话夹在耳旁，收拾着洗干净的旧衣服，把它们叠好放到了纸箱里，过一会儿可以放到楼下的捐物箱里。

他并不善良，只是不喜欢浪费。无论什么事。

“……是个完全的新人。一打来电话我就听出来了。”飞鸟井语气之中有些许调笑。

“什么意思，我需要很温柔吗？”他温和地问。

“是个年轻的女孩，应该不合你胃口。以前跟男公关玩，觉得不够找上了我的一个客人，介绍过来的。虽然听上去应该是个玩咖，你还是小心为上。”

“我能打听一件事吗。”富久田放下了手中的活，终于对这次工作提起了兴趣。

“你讲。”

“是老板你推荐了我，还是她指名了我？”

飞鸟井沉默了几秒。“不如你到时候问她吧。”

说完挂上了电话。大约地址和约见时间又要通过阅后即焚发给他。富久田叹了口气，把手机扔到了桌上，也没有了继续收拾的心情。

#

电话沉默了两周。第三周，鸣瓢、百贵和松冈三人围坐在茶水间的小桌台前，等待。

午餐时间一点一滴过去，他们的肚子饿得直叫，但谁都不敢分身去吃饭。

这一周鸣瓢的手机仍然沉默。

“松冈哥，你的呢？”鸣瓢烦躁地问。

老练的警探摇了摇头。手中的手机屏幕通知栏空空如也。

名侦探不止给鸣瓢秋人一人打过电话，这一次的事件，她最先联络的其实是松冈警部，而对方比鸣瓢秋人还要快地发现了案件之间的联系，并私下着手调查。三人碰头交流后，调查的进展真的加快了不少，而最新的收获是，他们大概已经找到了新的受害人。

对于这样时间跨度极大的连续案件，许多关键证据都会因为时效原因而无从得知，但这种情况下一旦有新的案件发生，那么丰富新鲜的证据和信息一定会大大增加破案的概率。新受害人的身份确认是在三天前，他们接到了疑似的失踪人员报案，说是一户姓山久的三胞胎姐妹已经很久没有回到租住的高级公寓，公寓的主人没有收到她们这个月的房租后才怀疑起是不是出事了。

按理说，如果那个名侦探一直在监听他们的通讯频段，这个消息应该也早就被她截到，按照她的性格一定会第一时间给他们打来电话炫耀她的进度——没错，他们三人一致认为名侦探这样反复对他们提点案情，其实是处于一种炫耀的心态，虽然听起来让人觉得不爽，但为了获取有用的提示，警察们还是愿意俯首帖耳聆听的。

不过她还是没打过来。

对于这种做事游走在法律边缘的人来说，失去联系一到两周应该已经可以判定人凉了。百贵不负责任地推断应该是被仇家找上了，而松冈则觉得名侦探应该是过着双重生活，此时她除却名侦探的另一层身份应该出现了极大的危机。

鸣瓢对于名侦探没有想法，他想的是，不知那三姐妹是否还活着。

“虽然之后会因为滥用职权而写很多报告书，但也只能这么做了。”鸣瓢一拍桌子，决定了。另外两人有些震惊地看着他。

“秋人，你女儿的课外班也是要钱的，被降薪了可怎么办。”百贵一时不知道要怎么劝说他。

“就算我要每天少吃一顿饭也不会让阿椋上不了空手道班的。我们是警察，人命关天，就不能坐视不管。”鸣瓢义正严辞地宣布。虽然百贵和松冈想着为什么一把年纪的人还会像高中生一样说话，心中却是赞同他的。

在说服别人这方面，鸣瓢秋人天赋异禀。  
  


他的计划是去山久三姐妹租住的公寓，调查近期楼里的监控录像。失踪刚刚被上报，还未立案，很多调查要做起来还是一筹莫展。失踪发生在她们离家后，虽然这样调查公寓的录像只是无奈之举，却也是三人目前在没有搜查令的情况下唯一可以下手的地方。

当然就算是这样，他们的行为还是违反了章程。出示警章，表明来意后，公寓的管理人员带他们来到了监控室。

“虽然按照规定应该向你们索要搜查令，不过我们也不希望住户出事，仅此一次，不可以录像和拷贝，这些都是住户的隐私。”

松冈心细，问道：“你们这里最早可以查到多久以前的记录？”

“我们九十天覆盖一次记录，希望能够帮到你们。”

监控录像不可拷贝，三人只能留在空气不流通的监控室开着倍速查看。因为是高级单身公寓，一层又只有两家住户，访客和外出归家的记录都很有规律，看着看着还以为进入了循环模式。山久三姐妹一起出门的次数很少，也许是为了防止别人将她们三人认混，基本上不会一起出门。

“但是很奇怪，”鸣瓢将日期锁定在了她们被推测失踪的当日，“偏偏那一天她们是一起出去的。”

“的确让人难以捉摸。难道那个绑架犯有喜欢三胞胎的特殊性癖吗，一定要在三人一同出门那天出手。”松冈推测着，又觉得自己太早判断凶手是男性太过武断。

“不，我觉得没有这个可能。过往的失踪女性都是单独发生的，像这样三人一起还是第一次。”百贵将视频回溯了一点，“有没有可能她们这样一同出门不是偶然，而是被那个绑架犯叫出去的呢？”

鸣瓢瞥了他一眼，“单身女性一般警惕性都很高，就算三人一起也不会贸然接受陌生人的邀约。”

“你是说熟人作案？”百贵立刻接道。

“如果是熟人，怎么可能和十年来十二位女性受害者全都是熟人？”松冈指出。

百贵回溯视频的手没有停下，时间一下回到了三姐妹最后一次出现的一周前。鸣瓢刚刚一直在思考两人的推理，此刻突然看到眼前的画面飞速闪回，迅速将百贵的手从键盘上拍开。

“专心点！”他埋怨一句又去看屏幕。这是一个周六，楼道里依然没有人来往，早上另一家住户带着垃圾袋进了电梯，想来是去扔可燃垃圾的。电梯回到楼上，住户走了出来，但是不是一个人，他的身边还有另一个高大的男人。

“停！”画面静止，男人罩着兜帽背着运动包的身影占据画面的中央，又被放大、再放大。

三名警察同时注意到了这个闯入镜头的男人。也许是多年来办案获得的直觉，当一个含有潜在危险的人超过三次以上出现在他们的视野里，异常就会被嗅出。

“继续。”鸣瓢屏住呼吸，按下了空格键。

男人走向了山久家的门口，他没有敲门，没有按门铃，脚刚一沾上门口的迎宾地毯，其中的一位山久小姐就打开了门，将他请入了家门。

“回放。”松冈替另外两人要求道。

这段不到半分钟的视频被回放了三遍，没有人看清男人的脸。但老刑警们终于确认了，之所以感到他可疑，是因为明明同样地走出电梯门，邻居的住户能够被照到脸，但这个男人无论如何都没有将正脸暴露给监控摄像头过——他在躲着监控。

干刑事这么多年，如果连这点都嗅不出来，现在屏幕前的这三个人干脆都退休回家算了。

“我有一个猜想，不一定准确。”鸣瓢拖着下巴，露出了笑容。

“你说。”另外两人虽然心中也隐隐有察觉，但鸣瓢似乎有种定乾坤的气场，他们也更愿意先听一遍来自他的解释。

“我在想船太郎刚刚说的‘熟人作案’。如果的确是熟人呢，如果对于这十二名女性和山久姐妹三人来说，这个绑架犯确确实实就是她们的熟人呢——只不过，并不是工作和生活上认识的熟人，而在一次次见面后才建立起信任、变得可以随意来往的熟人。”

百贵皱起了眉头，“你是说男朋友？”

“情人？”松冈猜测。

“如果是男朋友和情人，为何一周只会出现一次？”鸣瓢一边梳理着脑中纷乱的思路，不知不觉就想到了名侦探。

她一周一次的电话，到今天也一直没有打过来。到底是为什么。

难道那个男人是名侦探吗，不，他是缺觉了吗会这么想。不是男朋友，不是情人，一周只会出现一次，但令人信任，被允许随意进出家门，十年来和十数名女性交好，甚至可以把三个人一同找出去的人……

“娼夫。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

娼之洞

06

新田太太点燃一根女士烟，等待着耳机里的滴声变成人声的的功夫，她已经不安地几次将两条长腿交叉着翘起，终于在忙音快要降临的时候，飞鸟井木记接起了她的电话。

“午安，新田太太。有什么我可以帮您的吗。”这位女士的声音和以往一样颇有股古井不泛波的淡然，此时在她听来却只觉得急躁。

“你火烧眉毛了，老板，”新田太太刚做的美甲都几乎要被攥紧的拳头掰断，“我认识的一个私家侦探盯上你了，也不知是不是和条子有关系。”

“私家侦探？”飞鸟井略有些惊讶地说，不过从她的语气听来，似乎对事情暴露早有察觉，只是曝光者的身份让她比较意外。“什么人，你知根知底吗？”

“以前让她帮我办前夫的离婚时交过底，履历清清白白一个刚毕业没多久的小姑娘，我就放下了心，现在想想应该再提高点警惕的——警校毕业。”新田想到这里，恨自己当初没有多在意一点这个信息，牙都快要咬碎了。

“先不要着急，新田太太。”短暂的惊讶过后，飞鸟井的语气恢复了正常。“如我们之前向您保证过的，所有客人的信息在我们这里都是安全的，您可以不用担心自己的名誉受到威胁。”虽然是在安慰，但她听起来似乎并没有什么耐心的样子。

“这我当然知道。”新田心虚地说，“可是那私家侦探怎么办，她一直让我把她引荐给您。”

电话那一边的飞鸟井沉默了一阵，新田掰断了两片美甲，飞鸟井才再次开口说话。

“那就让她来联系我。我正好知道能怎么处理掉她。”

飞鸟井手上现在有张极其麻烦又打不出去的牌，如果两者可以以毒攻毒，那她岂不是乐哉。飞鸟井想得明明白白的，突然又觉得自己是不是太过恶毒了些。只不过忏悔的念头在脑子里一出来，她立刻嘲笑起了自己。

都到今天这份上了，还装什么好人。

新田太太听着老板少有的笑声，背上一阵恶寒，挂掉了电话。她还是不太相信这个神经不正常的女人，打从一开始她去找刺激，虽然满意于飞鸟井手下男孩们提供的服务，但对于飞鸟井木记本人，她极其厌恶，甚至害怕。俱乐部里的太太们都在传，飞鸟井本身受过极大的伤害才会创建这个专门满足女性幻想的俱乐部。可奇怪的地方就在于，虽然手底下有数量众多品质极高的男孩，她自己好像从来都不亲近男人。

这种人，不是心理变态就是疯子，像她们这样的普通人招惹不起，现在有暴露的风险，也许还是尽早断了关系为妙。新田想了想，在手机上找出太太们聊天的群组，用她们心照不宣的方式传达了事情已近败露，尽快销毁证据的信息。

#

神秘的娼夫没有出入地下车库的记录，只有在公寓大堂等待门禁解锁的几次记录。看起来他的确异常谨慎，不开私家车，躲着摄像头，甚至从来没有暴露出过任何特点能够让人辨认。

除了他一直背着的运动包。

鸣瓢、百贵和松冈三人都没有过招男妓的经验，因此不清楚平时男妓上门是否需要自己携带道具这类，不过鸣瓢推断，运动包里面的东西极有可能并不如他们想象的那么单纯。

“假设你是一个喜欢对单身女性下手的娼夫，”他对着百贵说，对方皱着眉头不敢苟同，“你频率固定地出入这户家庭，并且对方对你又着几乎毫无保留的信任。”他说着，手搭在了百贵肩头，百贵后退一步，

“你的意思是什么？别动手动脚。”

鸣瓢抱歉地笑了笑，“船太郎，假设你是那个娼夫，有什么东西是你想随身携带，而你又绝对不会留在女性家中方便日后取用的？”

松冈坐在屏幕前，长长地叹了口气。

“——你的作案工具。”

三人神色凝重地盯着定格在屏幕上的男妓，“仔细回想一下一切都说得通了，”松冈继续道，“之前的消费记录里虽然没有任何可疑的大笔款项支出，但我记得近几年的几次事件前后，受害者的记录里的确都有男性礼品的消费，大多是领针、袖扣或是手表这一类。我一开始以为只是日常交际开支，因此并没有太过上心。现在看来一切都在指向娼夫这个可能性。”

“可是我们还是不知道他到底是谁。”百贵提出，“很显然，他在经过了再三的试探之后才终于决定对三姐妹下手，并且一如既往地很谨慎，没有在公寓内行凶，而是将三姐妹叫到了外面。我很怀疑我们能否在山久家里提取到有价值的DNA。现在的当务之急是，城市里到底在哪里隐藏着这样一个暗娼组织，是谁运作着它，是否还有更多单身女性以不同的形式遇害，只是我们还没有顺藤摸到那根瓜。”

“你假设每一个娼夫都是一个杀手。”鸣瓢问。

“这是最坏的猜测。”

“我不这样认为。”鸣瓢的目光离开了屏幕，看向两位同伴。“我认为这个娼夫现在对于老鸨来说是个烫手的山芋。他是唯一的一个。他的犯罪持续十年了，如果我们现在开始着手调查，无论躲在这个组织背后的人是谁，他都一定会首先抛弃黑历史最多的那个。”

可话说回来，即便搞清楚了身份又要如何查起，他们一没搜查令，二没确凿证据证明以上这些纯粹演绎推理所得的结论，三……他们跟上级汇报时总不能说是受了一个不肯透露姓名的‘名侦探’的提示才走到这一步。他们要怎么解释名侦探对他们通讯频段的窃听，内部案件信息的外泄这些警视厅内部重大的安全漏洞？

如果有一个直接的证据……一具尸体，一次谋杀，或是一个足够将之前一切串联起来的关键人物。

鸣瓢焦躁地在暗室里踱步，束手无措。现在他们明明已经有了思路，却什么都做不了，难道只能等待名侦探的再一次联络吗？他们是警察，刑警！如果什么都要靠一个连警官证都没有的一般市民来指点，他们岂不是真的成了侦探小说里一有大事就焦头烂额去找侦探处理的无能警察了。

人命关天，其实鸣瓢也情愿不要这些警察的自尊，只是名侦探一直都没有来电话，他摸不清楚她到底是什么想法，到底是不是真的站在正义的这一边……还是一切对她来说只是一场狩猎游戏。

一个阴暗的想法划过鸣瓢秋人的脑海。之前百贵也和他提到过，但他拒绝向那个方向思考，现在看来……

“秋人！”百贵突然不稳重地叫了起来，“你的手机！”

他刚刚沉浸在自己的思考中太过专注，完全没有注意到在自己的上衣口袋里，手机正震动个不停。他伸手去拿，却又想缩回去。鸣瓢知道这一定是名侦探的电话，但是直觉告诉他，他不会喜欢听到她带来的消息。

“接吧。”松冈点头示意他，百贵也一同坚定地看着他。鸣瓢觉得自己现在拿起来的不是手机，倒像是个地雷。

又是一次性号码。

他滑下接听键，又点开了扬声器。

“鸣瓢哥！事情紧急，去我下面告诉你的地址抓一个叫飞鸟井木记的人，她是诱拐犯的雇主，也是地下俱乐部的老板。”

#

下午三点，周三，银座三丁目。

坐在咖啡店外的年轻女性身形娇小，巴掌大的脸上光是墨镜就占了大半张脸。可以看出她平时并不习惯这样的穿着打扮，对于她这个外型来说这样一身轻熟打扮有些强装成熟，但对于这个社交场合来说又是必不可少。富久田等着她搅动冰咖啡的手法变得不耐烦，这才徐徐靠近了咖啡店。

女人抬起头，第一眼就把他认了出来，而直到此时富久田也才认出她来。

海鲜店门前的一支香烟，他早已记忆模糊，但如今再次见到，他回想起了那天一段惊险的插曲，以及她打量自己头上肉/洞的目光。

“没想到是你，小姑娘。”他挥着手臂走过去，虽然话里带着笑意，脸上仍没有什么颜色。说到底他是不愿接这一趟活的。富久田拉开她对面的椅子坐下。“你知道来的人会是我吗？”他演技高超，但是这话此时问出口还是显得太过着急了些。他急着要走，此刻脑中许多自卫的机制因此放松了不少。

本堂町小春沉着地摘下墨镜，将他上上下下仔细打量了一遍。有一瞬间富久田在她眼中看到了欣喜的光芒，不过很快他确定那是自己的幻想。她看着脸色不好，没什么精神，像是几天几夜没好好睡过觉。富久田突然有些好奇，她是否为了找他才花大价钱联系了飞鸟井。可他们之间不过是抽了一根烟的交情，她既然知道富久田海鲜店老板的身份又怎么会再费劲地从娼夫这条渠道打听他。

本堂町不知道他脑中此时的风暴，眨了眨眼，收回了那道像是在确认什么的目光。

“是老板跟我推荐的你。”她从钱包里拿出几张钞票放在账单夹里，站了起来，“走吧，我有些饿了。今天我请客。”

富久田屁股还没坐热，本着敬业的原则还是跟着她走了。他说服自己这就是最后一次了，无论她提出什么要求只要满口答应熬过去就可以。那天在海鲜店前看到她时如果没有招惹，也许他现在已经坐在新干线上了，落到今天这个份上只能说是他咎由自取。

“记得我说的吗，如果想见我，直接去店里找我就可以啊。我店里有不少工具。”用来打耳洞的，用来刺青的，开脑瓢的，还有分尸的。

“我忘了。”她简短地回答。

本堂町走得很着急，尽管富久田手长脚长也追不上他，听了他这话才稍稍放缓些脚步，转过身来。他们刚刚这样一前一后地走着，不太像约会的情侣，反而有些像对闹别扭的父女。她每次回头看上去都像是有很多话想说，最后她来到了富久田身边，牵起了他的手。

“请你表现出点职业素养。”她面无表情地将他的手搭在自己的肩头上，“情侣要像这样。”

距离一拉近，富久田才明白自己刚才为何不知不觉的和她拉开了距离。她很瘦小，富久田认为自己轻轻一扯就可以让她手臂脱臼。她的衣服露出了洁白纤长的脖子和手臂，上面浮着青绿色的血管，很明显，很适合开刀和注射。她的体内流着温热的血，她的大脑散发着努力思考的馨香。真是奇怪，第一次遇到让他刚一见面就产生破坏冲动的客人，富久田克制着自己的呼吸和视线，尽量不表现得像个杀人狂魔。

“我怕我忍不到你家。”他轻轻地说，一语双关，手掌在她肩头暧昧地摩挲起来。

“你要忍。”本堂町抬起头才能和他对视。“你必须要忍住，富久田先生。”

他的动作僵住了。

客人从来不知道娼夫的完整姓名，这是规矩。为了客人的安全，也为了娼夫们的安全。对外，老板只称呼他为保津，也要求客人这样称呼。

“你……”他想说，你果然是从海鲜店开始就查到我了，但是本堂町小春神色坦然，又全然不像在威胁他。他搞不准这丫头打算拿自己怎么办。万一她是条子，万一她那天晚上真的听到了山久姐妹的叫声……不，还是说不通，如果从那晚开始就知道，她为何要费尽心机从飞鸟井那里找上自己，直接到店里和他对质就行了。唯一的可能就是，她很早以前就在关注这些年来的失踪女性，并且推理得出凶手的身份是娼夫，之后才联系起那一天晚上她在海鲜店听到的声音……可是，到底会是谁让他联系起的这一切。那奇怪的声音有可能是电视机的声音，或者可以解释为情趣，为何她会如此坚定地将自己所有的推理都建立在这样一个并不确凿的证据上。

“知道我是怎么找到你的吗？”没等他发问，本堂町小鸟依人地靠在他怀里，用最冰冷的语气告诉他。“有一个男孩，他酷爱模仿你。”

是那个经常来富久田店里的牛郎吗。他一直不明白为什么那个小子会频繁光顾，并且一直猜测是否对方是对自己有意思才会做出一系列的举动。

“我有一天突然明白为什么他喜欢模仿你了。”虽然两人是在并排走路，但富久田明显感觉出是女孩在引导着他在街巷间左拐右拐，她目标坚定，必定是有个要去的地方。那里会有条子吗，会是另一个陷阱吗，还是仅仅是一家饭店。富久田在脑中高速地将破碎的街道地图拼凑起来，试图回忆起这条路走下去是哪里。他们大概已经走了十五分钟，此时距离银座越来越远，女孩的步速超过了他的想象。她是如此坚定，他早该在那天夜里就注意到，她那双明亮的眼睛并非寻欢作乐之人能够拥有的，那是一双属于侦探的锐利双眼，就算只有一瞥也能看到一个人的灵魂深处。

富久田保津前所未有地意识到自己走入了一个陷阱之中，这是一个由三个人共同构成的完美陷阱：他身边这个娇小可人的女孩、此刻说不定正在打包准备跑路的飞鸟井木记，还有那个总是游荡在他周围的男公关。

但让富久田捉摸不透的是，他知道这是一个陷阱，却不知道等在下面的是什么样的惩罚。

他渐渐地失去了时间概念，在本堂町拉着他停下脚步时，他已经数不清自己到底被带到了哪里，但周遭的景物正在一点点和他脑海中破碎的拼图重合，他认为自己很快就可以推断出年轻客人的用意。

本堂町小春好整以暇地梳理起自己的刘海，随后抬起头，对他说：

“你怎么了，富久田先生，脸色不太好的样子？”

她被风吹起的额发不再遮挡额头上圆形的伤口，富久田脑中的拼图在目击了空缺之后霎那间回归了原位。

他们所在的地方是距离山久姐妹的公寓一条街以外的商业区，一家海鲜店的门口。这家海鲜店表面上和富久田并无关系，但实际上只有他知道这家店使用了和他家店铺同样的海鲜供应商。停在这家餐厅后巷的某一辆运输车内，他应该留下了不少山久姐妹的DNA信息。

#

飞鸟井木记的抓捕是以取缔非法卖淫组织为由头展开的。名侦探的来电被解释成了市民举报，而原本不应该牵扯其中的鸣瓢等三位刑事出于对案件负责的态度参与进了对飞鸟井木记的问讯。由于女性连续失踪案还未正式立案，他们无法依此对她进行提问，只能在单面玻璃后旁观这场盘问。

飞鸟井木记出人意料的是一位年轻苍白，黑发如瀑的弱女子，和刻板印象中油腻肥胖的老鸨并不类似。她娴静地坐在冰冷的特制椅子上，被抓捕时她只穿这一身白色的长裙，看上去不像是罪犯，反而像是个不染尘埃画中仙女。

百贵之前和他们打了声招呼离开，现在终于敲响了门，回到了他们中间。

“我想起来在哪里见过飞鸟井木记了。”他将两份复印好的材料分给鸣瓢和松冈，这是一份受害者的口供记录。

“飞鸟井曾经是多起性暴力的受害人，她十几年前被继父带入了一个犯罪团伙之中，在组织落网后，她接受了保护性监禁，但是在那期间逃走了……或者说是被人劫走了。没想到那之后居然干起了这一行。”

鸣瓢神色复杂地阅读着这份记录，手越来越抖，到最后，他将资料扣在桌上，一眼也看不下去了。

“她还是表示在指派的律师来之前不会开口。可是我们等不了那么久了，现在是公休日，律师事务所上班要等到明天。”鸣瓢焦躁地揉起了头发，“说不定那对姐妹已经……”

“秋人，不要慌。我们已经掌握了飞鸟井，只要能够获得她的员工的信息……”

“没有那个时间。鸣瓢老弟也说了，如果她对失踪案有所察觉，一定会第一时间把烫手的山芋扔出来。”松冈看了一眼漆黑的手机屏幕，知道此时已经靠不上那个名侦探了。刚刚极有可能是她留给他们最后的情报，就像上次抓捕拔舌一样，也是仅仅只有一个地址，完成抓捕，然后失去联系。

鸣瓢秋人翻动着桌面上摊开的资料们，一个个找过去，最后又找回了第一张——写着飞鸟井木记社保信息的那一张薄薄的白纸。

“紧急联络人。”

他的目光落在了这一栏上。他的心跳在加快。

“富久田保津。”

名字跳入鸣瓢脑海中的那一刻，他仿佛听到自己的脑子里有个地方发出了咔哒一声嵌合归位的声响。

“电话……地址！”

应该、一定，只能是这里。

如果要问为什么他会这么想，鸣瓢觉得这大概就是刑警的直觉……可能说刑警的直觉都有点不太准确，更像是侦探大胆的“灵光一闪”。

TBC


	7. 07

#

到底是发生了什么才会变成现在这个样子？

富久田自己都想问这个问题。他犹记得上一秒自己正在琢磨客人是否已经掌握了证据，要如何将她欺骗过去，再回过神来的时候娇小的女性已经被他压倒在陌生的沙发上，他的领带在她的手腕上松松垮垮地绑着，胯下是她时不时扭动一下的腰腹。

他需要很小心的拼凑才能将回忆排列出正确的顺序。

“怎么那么墨迹？”本堂町小春盯着他突然放缓的动作，抬了下大腿，膝盖不耐烦地蹭他的屁股。“富久田先生，我是付了钱的。”

“抱歉，这就为您服务……”

话虽如此，之前到底发生了什么？这么多年的工作让这一套取悦女人的流程几乎变成了一种肌肉记忆。富久田只记得自己之前很兴奋，很兴奋……他顺从地解开皮带，又低头示意客人来为自己把拉链和扣子统统解开。

他不需要用语言发出指令，很多情况下一个眼神对女人们来说就已经足够。她们喜欢揣测，喜欢猜中他人心意时那种小小的胜利感，还喜欢他一动不动看着他们上下其手时止不住为她们而变得迷离沉醉的眼神。一切都是技巧，一切都是工作。

本堂町皱起眉，没有去摸他。

“是你服务我还是我服务你？”她说着，从沙发上坐起来，挣开被他松松垮垮绑在手腕上的领带。“富久田先生，你忘了我们说好的吗？”

女孩的眼睛如此清澈，何止情欲，那双眼睛中对他甚至一点感情都看不到，和他如今这副煽情的样子真是形成了鲜明的对比。

所以今天的任务是去捂热一块冰吗？  
  


“确实……说好了。”不过富久田在想的是说好了什么？现在他察觉出来自己应该喝了酒，而且不止一点。按理说都到这份上了吃饭的家伙总该立起来了，但是酒精的作用下那里还是软趴趴的，怪不得客人要不满意了。富久田晕晕乎乎的脑袋里觉得有点不好意思，而且看样子对方也不是乐于助人的那种。他叹了口气侧身从客人身上爬下来，坐回沙发上，掏出小老弟缓缓撸动起来。

“可能需要点时间，”他艰难地告诉客人，努力不让呻吟溢出，“一般我不会喝那么多酒……”

“无妨。”她看到男性生殖器官倒一点都不脸红心跳，换了个姿势趴在沙发上，翘着小腿观摩他自渎。大胆女孩的鼻尖离他的小老弟不过半尺的距离，喷着让人心痒的热气，如果不是职业操守要求富久田绝对不可强迫客人，此刻他应该已经按下对方的头恣意挺腰了。为了防止酒精怂恿起更多不好的念头，他扬起头枕在沙发靠背上，强迫自己只能看着天花板，慢慢喘息着。

他也有过热爱观看他自渎的客人，那只是性趣，但看起来对于本堂町小姐来说这似乎并不是能从中获得乐趣的事。她是真的在观察和研究，想要关联起他每一个动作和表情、声音。她像在研究一件精巧物事一样学习着他的一切——这比性趣更加令人毛骨悚然。

“给你个好东西。”她突然说。

富久田的下身一凉，阴茎的顶端感到一种尖锐的疼痛，他赶紧向身下看去，小老弟上已经多了个东西。

紧紧咬着他命根子的东西是一只生蚝。因为感受到了异物的侵入，脱水有段时间的水产拼命合紧两片硬壳，想要将富久田的老二挤出去，可是他那活儿说到底不小，也不是区区一个水产能够夹出去的，顶多只是控制住了他的精关，让他痛苦一点，无处发泄。他伸手想将那东西拿起来，被客人一掌拍开。

本堂町斜靠在沙发上欣赏他震惊的表情。“想起来了吗？”

第一个碎片：生蚝。

他们站在海鲜店的门口，富久田处于一个极为不利的境况下，对于本堂町他一无所知，而本堂町对他的情报掌握的似乎比他想象的要更彻底。

而且她的脑袋上有一个和他一模一样的洞。虽然没有彻底将头颅贯穿，伤口的深度也十分可观。初见那日晚上她的额头上有这个伤口吗？富久田一点都回想不起来，那日灯光太暗，只记得小姑娘一双明亮的眸子里映着烟头上那一点点火光。

“富久田先生。”她坚持这样称呼他，“你在发呆吗？不仅去吃东西吗？”她神色自若地牵起他的手走进店里。现在不是午餐时间，但由于是周末，现在正是Happy Hour，店员为他们推荐了当季的海鲜，并询问了是否需要酒水。

“富久田先生，你有想吃的东西吗？”她看上去心情愉快，桌下的小腿小幅度地摇晃着，肩膀也十分松弛地靠在卡座的软背上。

“你的额头是怎么回事？”富久田也没想到自己一开口说出的是这句话。

“先吃饭。”本堂町将菜单递给他。

富久田皱起眉，但由于他只有一边的眉毛，这个表情看上去稍稍有些好笑。

“是你自己干的吗？”他显然没有理会客人的要求，这样有违职业道德，但他比起是否被发觉身份，是否会被带到陷阱中，富久田现在更在意她头上的洞。

眼见本堂町思索片刻又要开口搪塞他，富久田合上了眼前的菜单。“给我和这位女士一样的就可以了。”他这样随意打发走服务生的行为让本堂町微微一愣。

“你这么想知道吗？”她问。

“我迫不及待地想了解你的一切。”话虽如此，他的语气却十分正直，不带丝毫暧昧，反而正经诚恳地让人有些尴尬。“不如说，如果有个机会能让我进入你的意识世界，我愿意放弃一切来交换这个机会。”

“仅仅是因为我给自己的头上开了个洞？”

“仅此而已。”富久田很兴奋。

作为共享的前菜，本堂町为两人点了一共十只生蚝。店员拿上来了十种酱料瓶，其中还有两瓶小装的伏特加。

“还活着呢。”本堂町指了指眼前的海鲜，“趁新鲜，快吃。”她没有等富久田动手，卷起袖子拿起了一只，在软肉上淋了一点柠檬汁，又用伏特加将蛎壳灌满。她没有急着一口吃下，而是伸出艳红的舌尖先试探地尝了尝泡着海水和酒水的嫩肉，确认味道如她想象那般，才满意的将蛎壳送入口中，将汁水和肉一同剥下来卷进嘴里。她吃得急，一些不易察觉的酒液从她的小嘴滑到下巴上，富久田就这么呆呆的看着那滴液体，猜测它会在第几秒落到她的腿上。

“为什么要给自己开洞呢？”他沉醉在她的一举一动中，想象那是一场活色生香的口交，想象那是他本人的精液顺着她的下巴，滑过她的脖子，沿着锁骨滴进她的衣服里。

“是啊，为什么呢。”本堂町没有让酒滴到身上，她用餐巾纸将它优雅地擦掉了。“我是为了拯救自己，那么你呢？”

“为什么不让我给你开。你知道我随时愿意提供帮助。”他不打算回答问题，只想继续知道更多她的想法。

“我有我的秘密。”她的母亲死了。这件事说大不大，说小也不小。不过多亏如此，本堂町接近了真相。她拿起第二只生蚝，既然富久田不打算吃，她决定不让自己饿着。

“告诉你一个我的秘密作为交换吧。你是我最后一个客人。”富久田露出了笑容。

“是吗，我很荣幸。之后你不干这行了打算去做什么呢？”她程式化的给海鲜淋上酒，再一次一口吞下。鲜嫩甜美的蚝肉入口即化，海水微微的咸腥味和酒的苦涩明明都不是什么好味道，却在她的嘴里造就了一种美味的错觉。

“大概只是……离开吧。我已经厌倦任何形式的工作了。”

在本堂町那副极为享受的表情影响下，他也对海鲜的味道产生了好奇，他本身是海鲜店的店长，几乎想吃就能每天都吃到这些，从前并不觉得有什么特别的美味。富久田学着客人的样子倒上酒，将蛎壳当作酒杯一口气喝了下去。

“说实在的，我对我的工作也有点喜欢不起来了。”本堂町看着他吃到这股苦咸味后复杂的表情，稍稍有些被取悦到了。

“小春小姐是做什么工作的？”他咽下一口，却怎么也不愿再去拿第二个。

“我吗？”这明明是个很简单的问题，也有个很简单的答案。本堂町却想了很久，久到用同样的方法又吃下了两只生蚝。

“我是个好人。”最后，她如此总结道。

#

鸣瓢和百贵不约而同地转头看向了三人中资历最老的松冈。老刑警叹了口气，停在了门口。

“报告我写，惩罚我顶，你们两个一定要把人好好地救出来。”他抱起胳膊，对两个年轻人叮嘱道。按理说松冈这些年出惯了外勤，此刻应该跟在他们身边，但此时由于缺乏证据，又没有警力支持，不宜打草惊蛇。何况搜查一课这边需要有知根知底的人跟进飞鸟井木记的情况。让年轻一点的去处理多变的现场，他这个历经风霜的就留下来和顶上那些老家伙们斡旋，这是目前最好的解决方法。

“谢谢你，松冈哥。”鸣瓢感动地说，但不能否认，让松冈留下来也是出于避免他与事件牵扯过多地私心。

如果一切都遂了名侦探的意，想必他们又要落入他的陷阱之中。松冈也许不太清楚，但当年的拔舌落网的时候，正如百贵所说，可不是全须全尾地被逮捕的。

警方到达现场的时候拔舌其实已经死了。死时胳膊上插着针管，上面布满他的指纹，口吐白沫，形状十分可怖。他们在他所在的安全屋内找到了大量的毒品、静脉注射针头以及一些用来吸毒的器具，几乎可以确定是瘾君子一次不小心的过量摄入导致的死亡。可是可疑之处就在于此，他们时候顺藤摸瓜地抓到了拔舌的毒品供货人，确认了拔舌是一位吸毒历史五年以上的瘾君子，也是一个能够冷静到策划七场毫无破绽的拔舌谋杀的高智商罪犯。只是为何会在这样的最后关口被人发现了安全屋，又碰巧死在了他应该最熟悉安全剂量的毒品上？

要是硬给出一个解释，也可以说是毒瘾上头导致手下失去了分寸，但这样一个在侧写中被描述为冷静理智的罪犯，又怎么会在缺少外界刺激又相对平静的情况下吸毒过量的呢？

可惜他们没有在现场找到任何可疑的证据，就算再怎么怀疑名侦探，他们也没法将她和连环杀人犯的死亡联系在一起。

况且……鸣瓢发现自己心里的某处居然能够理解名侦探这股可疑的杀意。他也不想让那些罪大恶极的畜生毫发无伤地走入监狱。如果能像名侦探那样悄无声息的料理了他们……不，这也太仁慈了些，几乎是没有痛苦的死法——静脉注射，你几乎察觉不到的情况下心脏就已经麻痹。想想那些无辜受害的人们，想想那些因此而破碎的家庭，罪犯应该受更多的苦才对。

如果是他，他会打断他们身上的每一块骨头，打到所有的脏器都在肚子里变成黏糊糊的一团，打到眼珠从眼眶里蹦出来却还有呼吸，还活着，感受着这一切，慢慢地、静静地、痛苦地、孤立无助地死去。

如果是他，他会这么做。

驾驶座上的百贵时不时瞥他一眼，眼神中充满担忧，“你一定要相信松冈哥，他可以料理好本厅的人。”也说不上是安慰，百贵太清楚每当鸣瓢露出这副表情的时候，脑子里都会有些可怕的想法。刚刚调到本厅的那几年，鸣瓢的暴力记录可是百贵的几倍。结婚之后稍有好转，不过这几年不知是不是因为女儿长大了的缘故，鸣瓢反而越来越回到愤怒少年的状态了。

“名侦探一开始就知道松冈哥会在这种情况下帮上忙，所以才联系了他。”鸣瓢突然说道。

“未必，她又不是神仙。”百贵见他思绪稍稍转移，松了口气。“不过倒是有些奇怪，她也不再来电话询问飞鸟井是否吐出更多情报，难道她已经找到凶手了吗？”

鸣瓢沉吟一阵，“那她为什么不像上次一样直接告诉我们犯人的位置？”

百贵没有回答他，但是鸣瓢知道他们都在想同一件事。

名侦探正在为她自己争取时间。这位正义的使者当然不希望犯人逃脱法网，不过就和拔舌那次一样，她不打算让犯人活着接受审判。她要代替法来惩罚罪人，她要亲自执行正义。这个聪明的小姑娘对于制裁他人似乎有着奇妙的情结，他们三个和她打过交道的多多少少都能察觉。

这样可怕的控制欲居然出自一个听上去那么年轻的小姑娘，想想就有些不寒而栗。

车子渐渐减速，他们在一间正在关门整修期间的牛郎店前停下，鸣瓢走下车，对着字体夸张的霓虹灯牌思考起来。

“富久田保津……到底是一个什么样的人呢。”他喃喃着，想要在突袭前将脑中的思路再捋一遍，以防错过重要的提示。

“三十三岁，单身，没有家人，之前曾打过一段时间的短工，后来就开了这个小海鲜馆子，也不知道从哪里来的钱。如果名侦探说的没错，大概是卖春赚来的。他在社保上登记的紧急联络人是一家文具连锁店，打电话过去，对方说并不知道叫富久田保津的人，看来随便填来糊弄事的号码。如果不是因为记录完整，差点就要以为这是个假身份了——一个人难道能和社会脱节到这种程度吗？”

百贵从车上拿下来防弹衣递给他一件，自己也穿上了一件。

“并不奇怪。”鸣瓢穿好防弹衣后有些紧张的检查了一下西装内侧的枪袋，活动了一下身体。“大多数连环杀人犯除了有反社会人格以外，大多数还缺少社交生活，性格孤僻。这是偏见没错，但也是能够提供重要参考的规律。”但是这个记录上的富久田保津，说实在的从照片上看居然还是个长相英俊的帅哥，除了眼神忧郁以外，真的让人看不出为什么会走上杀人的道路。

有太多想不通的事了，也许必须要和他对质一次才能将所有线索捋顺。

“百贵，记住，很有可能山久姐妹和其他受害者都在房间里，首先要保护她们的安全。”

海鲜店在牛郎店的后巷里，实在是个不起眼的店面，也许一开始置办下来就是为了给他的犯罪打掩护。他们二人尽量表现得像是去吃饭的客人，走到后巷才发现海鲜店的门口上贴着一张纸。百贵走上前将它拿了下来：

“今日休息～店主有约了～明天再来～”

“这语气真恶心。”鸣瓢嫌弃地评论道，“不过现在富久田人不在店里，我们是不是得进去找找那些失踪女性。”

百贵眉头一皱，想提醒他他们没有搜查令，不过一路过来他们该闯的祸已经闯了不少，反正如今又松冈哥在本厅顶着，此刻他们无需顾忌规矩，救人第一。他和鸣瓢对视一眼，不约而同地对着紧锁的店门抬起了脚。

“我说……”

两个警官立刻老老实实收回脚站了个军姿，向身后发出声音的人回过头。

说话的并不是他们想象中的富久田保津，而是一个看起来比他年轻很多的青年。他的耳朵和脸上零星打着几个钉，穿着一身不只是租来还是自制的暴走族衣服，看上去像是谁家逃学的不良少年。

“闯空门不好吧，两位大叔。”他懒洋洋地对二人警告道。

鸣瓢首先反应过来，拿出了自己的警官证，“你好，请问你是这家店的员工吗？”

暴走族青年看了一眼他的证件，又瞥了神色戒备，已经将手伸到背后去掏枪的百贵，叹了口气。

“我是前面这家牛郎店的员工。怎么，富久田老板出事了吗？”

两人交换一个眼神，“是的。既然你们认识，我们有些关于富久田保津的问题想询问一下你……方便告知我们你的姓名吗？”鸣瓢殷切地拿出了记事本和笔。一般人不想惹麻烦，这个时候应该就找借口推脱离开了——这也正是鸣瓢希望看到的。但青年不但没有离开，反而眼睛亮了一亮。

“店里人叫我阿健，”青年虽然看上去不太好讲话，但实际说起话来居然很文雅。“我的艺名是Ken。”

也许是因为年轻人们总让他想到自己的女儿，鸣瓢亲切地笑了笑，“对不起，我们需要知道你的本名，因为将来可能还要去找你录口供，麻烦你留下真实信息，可以吗？”

年轻人不但没有因为涉及隐私而拒绝，反而显得更跃跃欲试了，“我的本名吗？”他突然笑了一下，“对不起，太久没人问过我这个问题了，警官。我叫数田遥。您想要了解关于富久田保津的什么事呢？”

TBC


	8. 08

08

#

“数田……遥。”感觉好像在哪里看到过这个名字，鸣瓢努力回忆，但只是模模糊糊有些印象，也许回到本厅浏览一下过往的案件记录会有帮助。

数田遥微微一笑，“也许我的名字曾在警方的记录里出现过，所以你对这个名字耳熟。”剥去暴走族的表演后，年轻人整个人都柔和了起来，仔细一看就知道除去了脸上和耳朵上的金属环和钉之后，他本是个白白净净的小帅哥，也不知道牛郎店到底是为什么才要给他强加上暴走族这样的人设，简直是埋汰了漂亮孩子，也许女性喜欢这种蒙尘宝玉的类型……

“虽然和案件也许没关系……我能问一下你为什么会出现在我们的记录里吗？”脑中思维发散着，鸣瓢却没有忘了他的本职。

“哦，小事情而已。我的女朋友三年前失踪了，我当时向警方报案后接受了一番调查，显然是以为我是凶手之类的……不过查明我的不在场证明后整件事不了了之了，你们也没有继续追查她的下落。”他轻描淡写地说完，短暂地观察了一下鸣瓢和百贵的反应，随后又笑了起来。“可以说我一直没有从这件事里走出来，最后沦落到这样的地方了。也许你们还记得她的名字？她叫井波七星，失踪那年她只有二十岁。”

鸣瓢和百贵对视一眼，这个名字的确耳熟，井波七星是这十年的受害者里最年轻的女性，他们也想起了曾在井波的档案里看到了一份属于数田遥的口供，只不过没有想到受害者的男友居然就在离凶手这么近的地方工作，到底是老天的旨意，还是另有原因呢。

“我们和您实话实说，这次来找富久田保津就是为了十年间发生在城市里的多起单身女性失踪案件。我们怀疑富久田先生和这些失踪女性有着某种关系。”百贵正色说道，“不介意的话，之后我们会找时间告诉你详情。”

“现在不行吗?”也许是错觉，他们感到数田遥的目光一瞬间锋利了起来。

“现在……”百贵一时也不知道要如何向一般市民解释现在人命关天的情况，瞥了一眼鸣瓢。

“现在我们要进入富久田先生的店内寻找证据。”鸣瓢直白地说。百贵很想在他小腿上狠狠踢两脚。

不过数田看起来并不打算包庇富久田保津，他点了点头，“你们大可以进去搜查，不过你们想找的东西绝对不会在店里。”

鸣瓢的神色一变，他之前并不是没有考虑过富久田有同伙的可能性。

“请别这么盯着我，警察先生。”数田叹了口气，“老板那人做事谨慎，你觉得如果他今日有事离开，他会把自己的犯罪证据原封不动地留在店里吗？而且几天前他就开始收拾东西，带来了好几波看店面的人，大概是要卖掉这里了。”他看了一眼手表，又对两人发出了邀请，“估计离我上班还有一个半小时，两位现在想和我说一说‘详细情况’了吗，我说不定还能帮上忙。”

“秋人，”百贵心中不愿在数田遥这里浪费时间，但眼见着鸣瓢已经被他调动起了好奇心，似乎也将救人的事一时放到了脑后。“秋人，救人要紧。”

没有理会百贵的话，鸣瓢眉头皱成了一团，“数田先生，你觉得你的女友还活着吗。”

数田遥耸了耸肩，“是死是活重要吗？”

这奇怪的回答让两人心中更加疑惑。“她不是你的女朋友吗？”

“她是死是活不重要，我爱她才是重要的。”数田幽幽地说，随后向两人做了个邀请的手势，“进店里聊吧，外面有点冷，我脸上有点漏风，受不了这个。”他的笑话并不好笑，讨了个没趣，但是鸣瓢和百贵最终还是决定仔细盘问一下他。

还未开张的牛郎店就和普通的酒馆差不了多少，白天没有颜色暧昧的灯光时，店里格外黑暗，只有吧台上开着一盏灯，那里站着类似经理一类的人物正在核对一些表格，他看到数田带着两个男人走进来，先是有些惊讶，大概以为他们两人是来应聘的，不过注意到鸣瓢和百贵的穿着和岁数后又有些疑惑。

“健，这两位是？”

“两个朋友，喝口水就走，不碍事。”在上司面前数田遥恢复了小混混的口吻，在得到许可后，他领着鸣瓢和百贵坐进了卡座里，却并没有给他们招待茶水。“这位警官，你盯着我的样子让我想到不久前的一个客人。”数田对鸣瓢说道。

鸣瓢没有兴趣打探他的工作，清了清嗓子。“数田先生，请问你是从什么时候开始怀疑的富久田保津？”

“我表现得很明显吗？”数田有些不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，“也不算怀疑吧。我自己调查过一番之后就已经发现了她和富久田的事。”

“你被背叛了，女友也被他杀了，而你所做的居然只是在他对面的店里当牛郎？”鸣瓢故意将话说得严重，想要激起数田的情绪，好让他吐露些有价值的话出来。数田遥听了他的挑拨却无动于衷，仍然一副温文尔雅的样子。

“是啊，为什么呢。一开始只是想看看到底他是个什么样的人吧，为何七星会向他张开怀抱，为何她会爱上他而不是我。”数田稍稍有些低落地说，尽管这种程度的低落在鸣瓢看来也轻得不可思议。

“那么你得出什么结论了吗？”百贵问。

“富久田先生……他是个善良的人。”数田缓缓地说，眼神也柔和了下来。“如果你和他打过交道就会知道，他极其善良，待人温和有礼，无论什么样的家伙在他店内闹事，到最后他都是赔礼道歉的一方。我想他应该也是极其聪明的，任何方面的知识他似乎都懂得不少，尤其是数学，他经常和客人们聊一些高深的话题，不过他的语气很谦卑，从来不炫耀自己，一般都是附和着客人的观点，但你能听出来他在包容着他们在某些方面的无知，礼貌地不去指出。”

鸣瓢想起富久田保津的确是在退学前曾是东京大学理学部的学生，当时他们还为这厉害的学历震惊了一下，但是看到他因为身体原因而退学时又有些不理解。为什么一个前程似锦的年轻人会选择放弃学业去做这种皮肉生意，难道是因为缺钱吗，这样的话凭借他的天赋和履历应该很容易就应聘到高薪的职业，为什么非得是买春不可呢。鸣瓢认为这其中一定另有原因，而且是至关重要，能够将整个案件都解释清楚的关键原因。

“一个善良的人为什么会杀死你的女友，你有想过这个问题吗。”百贵的语气中带着怒火，显然有些被数田遥无所谓的态度刺激到了。

数田理解地看着百贵，“我一开始自然恨透了他，恨到我已经计划好在某天的午夜，等他下班后将他绑起来，再把他埋进一个无人能发现的地方，让他享受逐渐窒息，倒数着死亡来临的痛苦。”他用缺乏感情的语气来说这样一段情绪激烈的话，反而造成了一种让人不寒而栗的效果，鸣瓢能察觉到一种熟悉的气息从数田遥的身上满满溢了出来，一开始他隐藏得很好，不仅用暴走族的表演，更是用温文尔雅的“数田遥”的表演将它藏了起来，而现在，无论他的语气如何冷静，真正的意图却渐渐显露了出来。

“我开始经常去他的店里吃东西，等待这个时机。我有的是时间。牛郎店一直到凌晨三点关门，而他的海鲜馆为了招待深夜下班的客人通常也会经营到差不多的时间。我点几样小菜，要一瓶烧酒慢慢地喝，他时常陪着客人聊天，但是我不打算和他说话，因为当我看着他时，心中只有杀意，我怕我一开口它们就会不受控制，脱口而出。”

数田遥讲述自己的经历时十分投入，他似乎已经很久没有在外人的面前袒露心声，像是个放学归来迫不及待讲述一日轶事的孩子，恨不得要将大脑对他们敞开，倾倒所有的记忆和感受。随着他的讲述，鸣瓢察觉到也许他和百贵根本不需要对他进行诱导，他一直在等待一个机会将这一切讲给别人，而这个机会必须是绝无仅有的，能够对富久田保津一击毙命的机会。

也可以这样理解——因为他和百贵是警察，数田遥一开始就打算好了全盘托出。想到这里，鸣瓢脑中浮现出一个可怕的假设。

“为什么你没有杀了他。仅仅是因为他的善良吗？”鸣瓢问，此时他的后背已经开始冒出冷汗。

“他的善良……你无法想象。他的善良惠及街边的流浪猫狗，对于我，一个怀揣杀意的客人，他也会时不时请我一两杯烧酒，说是要犒劳我一天的辛劳。我从没见过他生气，人们伤害他，他却摆出理解的姿态，无论是谁都包容。我想就算那个时候我把他杀了，他也会笑着包容我的杀意。”

“这不就是圣母吗。”鸣瓢冷笑一声，“既然如此他又为什么要杀人。杀意的来源无外乎是对外界的刺激作出的一种反应，照你来说富久田似乎就是个棉花做的，能够吸收掉任何击打，又不会伤害别人。”

“这就是我在想的问题。警察先生，也许他并不是为了杀人而伤害别人，而是为了别的理由呢？也许是他在为了达到某种目的时，不小心把她们害死了呢。”数田遥的语气激动了起来。“对于富久田先生来说，杀人和伤害从来都不是目的。也许我的用词不够准确，他并不是善良，善良这个词是用来形容凡人的。富久田先生的善良是神明的冷漠，你们能明白吗。他看待我们这些人就像神俯视祂脚下忙碌的凡人。你也可以说神明是善良的，神会因为凡人的冒犯就感到难过吗，有些宗教里是这么相信的，可是每日诅咒神明的失意人那么多，如果一一应验，世界还不够毁灭的呢。祂只是包容了这一切，比任何人都要理解，又不在意这一切。富久田先生正是这样的。”

“一个正常人……”鸣瓢被数田的这段辩词搞得脑子里浑浑噩噩的，隐隐觉得他说得有道理，但是心里又有个声音无比清醒地告诉他不要轻易被牵着鼻子走。“……一个正常人怎么可能会活得像个神仙。他有可能只是表演出来如此。”他见识过太多伪善者，有的甚至直到被抓捕的前一秒都在社区做着志愿服务。只要是人都会有七情六欲，都会恨，都会产生杀意，因此才会出现理智和道德法律这些约束的工具，因此“正义”的概念才会被创造出来。

“如果你这么说，他的确不是一个正常人。”数田遥哑然失笑，“富久田先生的头上，”他指了一下自己的额头，“有这么一个贯穿的洞。”

鸣瓢的手机响了起来，电话来自松冈黑龙。也许是飞鸟井那边有进展了，可是现在鸣瓢没有多余的精力去管一个拉皮条的女人了，就在刚刚，数田遥帮他解开了一个之前一直困扰他的谜题。

“果然如此吗。一个洞。富久田的社保资料上使用的照片还是他大学入学前统一收集的那一张，那个时候他的脑袋上还没有洞。”百贵看向他，“秋人，大脑部分受损是不是会导致——”

“你不恨他了。”鸣瓢打断了同伴的问话，问数田遥。“你已经不打算杀死他了。”

数田遥在倾倒完他的想法后又恢复了一开始的温和模样，他欣慰地看着鸣瓢，不置可否。“也许我已经成为了他的信徒。”他指了指自己唇边的金属环。“神明总是孤独的，我没法成为他的同伴，只能远远崇拜着他。”

百贵脸上的表情一时间变得十分精彩，不过鸣瓢不打算提醒他尊重受害者。

“我想七星是痛苦的。我知道她痛苦的来源，却无法将她从其中解放出来，富久田先生所做的只不过是给了她一个解脱而已。”

“那你还真是卑微。”鸣瓢冷冷地说，“如果让人解脱的方法只有死亡，这个世界也不需要心理医生了。”

“那是你的想法，警察先生。”数田遥不卑不亢地回应道，“人都有痛苦到无药可救的时刻，对于大多数人可能只是一瞬间，但对于一些人来说不存在所谓的峰值，与生俱来的痛苦一直都处在边界点上。而让他们更可怜的是伴随而来的孤独。”

鸣瓢向前探了探身子，“数田先生，你爱上富久田保津了吗？”百贵轻轻地喂了他一声，鸣瓢知道自己不该这么问话，不过要想得到有用的信息，必须先从击溃一个人的内心世界开始。

果不其然，数田遥完美的表情出现了裂缝，他突然间变得悲伤了起来：

“你问我是否爱他，我问你，哪里有不爱神明的凡人，哪里有又不会诅咒他名字的信徒。”

#

数田遥将他们送到了门口，临了也没有让他们喝上一口水。

“数田先生，你提供的信息对我们来说帮助很大，一旦我们有了井波七星的消息一定会第一时间通知你。”百贵例行公事地说完，看了一眼鸣瓢，见他仍旧沉思着，便没有替他发言。

数田靠在门口，冷淡地看着他们，“不必了。她一定已经死了。”

“请相信我们的一定会保证人质的安全。”

“刚刚这位叫鸣瓢的警官难道不是已经告诉了我她应该已经死了吗。他问了那么多问题，全都是关于富久田的，没有一个关于受害人，想必她一定已经死了，现在只不过是在缉凶吧。”

鸣瓢从沉思中抬起头来，“你果然很聪明，数田先生。”

“我没有富久田那么聪明。不过我认识一个人，大概可以和他相比肩。”数田微微一笑，像是想起了开心的事。

“走吧，秋人。刚刚松冈哥给我发了消息，说是飞鸟井那边有进展了。”百贵拍了拍他的肩膀。

“不急。”鸣瓢站稳脚跟没有动，也许是受到了数田的感染，他也露出了少见的笑容，“我这边才真正开始有了些进展。数田先生，请问你认识的这个人，是不是就是你之前提起过的那个和我表情很像的客人。”

一切正在串联成完整的线路，他已经可以看到案件的每一处因果了，距离真相大白只剩下最后的一块拼图、最后一句关键性的台词。

数田遥没有令他失望。年轻人抱起胳膊，满怀柔情地告诉他。

“没错。她很聪明，比你们早很多就开始调查富久田保津背后的事。不过富久田先生太聪明了，从来不露马脚，我不得不给她一些无伤大雅的指引。”

他的目光越过两人的肩头，看向海鲜馆子门口富久田贴上去的那张休业通知。

“那两个人现在说不定正甜蜜地约会呢。”他稍稍有些失落地说。

鸣瓢一秒钟也没有再跟数田遥耽搁，同时想通其中关节的百贵也跟着他跑了起来。

“果然，”他们坐进车里，百贵发动了车辆，头上已经挂满了汗珠，不过这和刚刚的一番奔跑无关，大多是吓出来的。“名侦探果然比我们早一步找到了他。”

“她自以为通过数田遥找到了富久田保津，却没想到其实是数田遥操纵着她去和他见面。”鸣瓢拿出了手机，拨通了松冈的电话，“现在情况很危险，这两个人见面后必定有一个会出事……数田遥说富久田保津有着身为天才的孤独，他的头上的洞似乎代表着某种标记……为了达成某个目的的过程中意外造成了死亡……会不会他是在给那些女性脑袋开洞的时候，以为她们都能像自己一样幸存，结果却失手将她们都杀死了。他不断寻找符合口味的女性，不断想把她们打造成和自己一样的同类，现在名侦探找上了门，她如果有着和富久田比肩的智慧，那么富久田一定会下手。”

松冈的电话仍然是忙音，鸣瓢急切地将其挂断，重新拨打，百贵一边看路同时也用余光注意着他的动作。

“如果名侦探真的如我们所猜测的那样是杀人魔杀手，”百贵紧张地观察着周围的路况，“现在这两个人都有危险。杀人狂以为找到了猎物，但没想到却成为了别人的猎物。”

鸣瓢第三次拨号，心中的不安越升越高。为什么在本厅的松冈会不接电话，难道飞鸟井那里出了什么大事了吗。

“松冈哥不接电话。先去本堂町小春的家里。”忙音再次响起，只是现在人命关天，鸣瓢已经无法分心去关注飞鸟井。如果数田遥给他们的地址和身份信息没有错，本堂町小春应该就是那个一直在他们耳边给出指引的名侦探，在他刚刚简略搜到的资料里能够看出，她出身中产家庭，成绩优秀，大学意外地读了警校，依旧是拔尖的成绩，毕业后却没有去警署工作，现在的就业状态那一栏里填的是无业。

这样一来她对追踪和警方办案的专业知识如此了解也都不奇怪。她杀死拔舌时对现场利落干净的处理也就说得通了。

毫无疑问，名侦探打算杀了富久田保津，只是不知道这一次会在哪里，她是否还会伪装成热心市民，给他们打来电话告知某个“安全屋”的位置。

不会再被你骗过去了，不会再让正义二字被你玷污了，“名侦探”！这一次警察可是看穿了你们那层虚伪的面具，直面杀意。鸣瓢想到这里，虽然仍旧为这两人紧张，却也控制不住地感到了兴奋。

不是私刑，不是你原始的道德观；正义，当然应该由法律来执行。

TBC


	9. 09

前情提要：

数田遥牛逼！

正文：

最后一处犯罪现场在海港附近的废旧船厂，那里堆了许多市政不愿来清理的集装箱，经年累月的腐蚀斑驳了表面，甚至因为爬上壁的植物，一些薄弱的地方被戳开了口，阳光因此泄进铁皮箱中，照到拔舌杀人魔惨白的脸上。他瘫坐在一张看上去十分硌人的椅子上，双眼看天，四肢随意地垂在身侧，嘴以一种不正常的角度张着，看上去下巴随时会脱臼。一些涎水顺着嘴角流了下来，被一块白净的手绢接住。

本堂町小春将被弄脏的手绢叠了三叠，扔进了椅子旁边的一只铁皮桶里。在这间锈迹斑斑泛着海水潮湿腥臭的集装箱内，她穿着一身洁白干净的防护服，看上去很像是医护人员专用的那种服装，从头武装到脚，奇怪的是即使如此行装臃肿她看上去还是那么瘦小，在身材高大的男性杀人魔面前，她脆弱得像是轻轻一折就会变成两段。此刻嗜血的杀人魔放着眼前的羔羊不去屠宰，呆楞地看着天空，这情形是在有些诡异。

只有本堂町知道这诡异是一小时前她给此人注射入静脉的致幻剂所致。男人原本有个类似家庭医生的人负责他的成瘾问题，本堂町随便找了个由头替换了这位家庭医生，又将用来作为替代的药品换成了货真价实的致幻剂，此刻的拔舌久旱逢甘霖，一时半会是没法恢复意识的。

本堂町不担心他会突然袭击自己，注射进他胳膊的东西除了致幻剂之外，她还掺了一定剂量的镇定剂，她不确定这些日后法医是否会检测出来，不过考虑到他的医疗记录，会使用这些药物并不奇怪，而且他本人瘾君子的身份已经足够遮盖她的这些小动作，再做掩饰只是画蛇添足，反而容易引来怀疑。

“听得见我说话吗？”她问此刻看上去已经没有任何气息的男人，他听到她的声音后试着呼吸了一次，已经有些散瞳的眼珠动了动。

“感觉如何，”她轻声问话时察觉自己的语气有些神经质，于是咳嗽了一下，调低了声音。“你痛苦吗？”

拔舌那张脸早已说不上痛苦还是恐惧，一种让人反感的欢欣此刻调动起了他脸上的肌肉——他在笑着，那种笑容像是有个人用手扯着他的脸摆出来的，你可以说他身处极乐，也可以说他的痛苦万分，他的身体和精神已经撕裂，此刻所有的感知也是如此。新的涎水淌下了他的下巴，这一次本堂町没有手绢为他擦拭，就放任那液体脏了他的衣服。

“是啊，杀了这么多人，你的内心其实是无比快乐的。你不感到恐惧，你不会患得患失，你享受来自警方的压力，你享受处理尸体的过程，你乐于看见人们对你的恐惧，你感到自己正被这个世界需要，你觉得自己得到了前所未有的尊敬……你有父亲情结，对不对，还是母亲？我不太了解，但是想必是你身边某个重要的人让你走到了今天这一步……”

本堂町点燃了打火机，将它扔进铁皮桶里——手绢，一些证据，包括她收拾好的自己留下的踪迹迅速燃烧起来，她抑制不住地加快了呼吸的频率，汗水顺着脸侧流了下来。拔舌的喘息声渐渐凄惨了起来，他的痛感回来了一些，此刻开始有了效果。她吞咽下因为兴奋而分泌出的口水，蹲下身，捏住了他的下巴，让他看着自己。

“你享受痛苦，正因如此你才会成为你，你才会爱上杀人，你迫不得已地想让所有人都理解你的感受……可是他们好可怜啊，连舌头被拔下来都无法和你感同身受。你失望极了，你无聊透了，于是找到了你的家庭医生，请他偷偷为你开一点无伤大雅的吗啡。”

拔舌的双眼已经散了瞳，无法视物，近在咫尺的本堂町小春对他而言只是一个黑色的轮廓，他隐隐约约地好像听到了母亲的声音，听到了“痛苦”和“无聊”，他本能地踢了一下腿，好像在为站起来作出努力，但她眼疾手快地将他的小腿按了回去，力道大得几乎将他的腿骨捏碎。杀人魔吐出一口唾液，开始发出介于窒息和尖叫之间的刺耳声音。

“你的心脏会慢慢麻痹，你的意识会在那之前消失。你会感到放松，舒服，无上的快乐，所有让你痛苦的事物都会消散，并且再也不会纠缠你……在最后的时刻里，你会看到你的一生，你的童年，并永远留在那里，那是我们被创造出来的地方，也是我们最终迎来毁灭的地方。最后告诉你一个秘密吧，我理解你，只有我理解你，但你就要死了，我对你的惩罚也到此为止。”她说着话，神色着迷地缓缓靠近杀人魔的脸，姿态如同亲吻，但两人之间隔了一层防护服，因此她的心意和她用来送走男人的一套说辞也半真半假。男人不再发出声响，他嗓子里窒息的声音停了下来，同样停下的还有他的心跳和思想。本堂町小春松开了他的下巴，叹了口气。

人世间如被永恒烈火焚烧的住宅，本堂町小春在此间留下的痕迹变成铁皮桶底一团黑色蜷曲的黑炭，泛起呛人的黑烟。她踏着地面上斑驳的阳光走出集装箱，脱下防护服，拿出口袋里的一次性手机，拨打了电话：

“是我，我是一名侦探，我要找鸣瓢秋人。”

#

第二个碎片：巢穴

客人经常邀请他回家，毕竟本身他的出场费用就已经很昂贵，除了真正对于金钱毫不在意的富婆意外，大部分聚集在六本木的单身女性们还是愿意让他去她们装修精美的家里共度春宵。品味高档的客人会亲自为他准备晚餐，让他通过开放式厨房好好地观赏她们在灶台前忙碌的样子；有独特爱好的客人也可以仗着家中主场的优势而为所欲为。

和以往的客人不同，当他们从高消费水平的餐厅出来，跟随着小春小姐的步伐回家时，两人似乎离那些高档公寓越来越远，反而向着市郊的方向走去，而且数着区域，似乎越来越靠近一些生活水平较为拮据的地区。富久田打量着客人身上的衣服，心里也有些犯嘀咕。他并不是一个爱慕虚荣的人，只是这些年在形形色色的富有女人间辗转，他也学习了一些贵妇们的品味和喜好，纯粹是为了工作时能更好地取悦客户。这些知识除了用来讨好别人，剩下的用处也就是瞥一眼女人们的穿着打扮就能大约估计出她们的社会地位。富久田称之为小白脸的专业技能。小春小姐的穿着打扮看上去的确花了番心思，衣服和配饰都是小众的奢侈品牌，乍一看似乎的确是生活优渥的富家大小姐，只是仔细打量下来就会发现她的皮肤状态并不是那么好，头发也像是平日自己在家打理，一看就是不经常去美容院的类型。这倒让富久田感到有些意外，因为住在首都的女性就算是收入一般的也都会有定期去美容院的习惯，倒不是他的刻板印象，只是接触的女性太多，而且基本上千篇一律都是如此；而小春小姐看上去认真挑选了衣服和配饰，却对自己的身体根本不上心思，倒是值得玩味。加上两人越走越远，从电车上下来后居然来到了一片看上去有些年头的住宅区，一看就知道在这里生活的人群以老人和有孩子的传统家庭居多，和奢侈生活、单身女性这些字眼似乎根本扯不上关系。

更吊诡的是她的房子。

小春小姐的房子在一众看上去泡沫经济时期建起来的居民房中间也显得太过老气横秋了些，建筑风格十分保守，却也称不上复古，院子里的杂草久未打理，大门用的还是金属钥匙而非智能锁，无论从防盗的角度还是美观的角度都让人看了咂舌。如果说刚才还只是怀疑这位客人是否是专程来钓他的，那么此刻富久田已经能确定她的意图了，不过现在他就像只乖乖走进陷阱的鸭子，不到被人用开水烫毛的时候，他还不急着挣扎尖叫。

“你很安静，富久田先生。”客人的声音像是从九天之外传来的那样飘渺，这个时候富久田才察觉自己其实已经有一点喝高了的迹象，只是他的大脑实在是异于常人，一半清醒一半混沌，状态叠加共存，完全取决于他调用时的心情。

“我认为小春小姐不喜欢聒噪的男人。”

“你不是想了解我吗？”

他微笑道：“比起审讯逼问，我更喜欢听女士们优雅地娓娓道来。”

“你人虽然喝醉了，脑袋却清醒了。”她意味深长地说完，拉开了房门。

奇怪，一个普通的单身女性家里的陈设怎么会像是搬家时一样到处都盖着塑料布呢？

看破不说破，他走向了唯一没有覆盖塑料布的沙发，不客气地坐了上去。除了所有的家具几乎都被塑料布覆盖之外，这里的一切都显得古老陈旧，空气中还散发着淡淡的霉味。刚刚进门时尽管只有一瞥，富久田还是看到了一个值得在意的地方——一扇紧锁的通向地下方向的门。那里和家里其他的陈设不同，显得经常打理，地板和门板都明显要干净一些，反而是上楼的楼梯地毯上积了不少灰，且拖鞋看上去也很久没有人使用过，颜色发黄发灰了起来。

是尸体吗，还是会是活生生的人呢。富久田有些兴奋地猜测起来。她的脑袋上有和他一样的洞，那么他们是否也会有一样的秘密地下室，一样的兴趣爱好？

本堂町小春任由他四下打量着，并不在乎他这一过于明显的收集信息的行为。她显得很有把握，这更让富久田高兴，无法正常发挥作用的酒精此刻在他残缺不全的脑中产生了奇奇怪怪的效果，他觉得自己的感官比以往任何时候都要敏锐，身体却又无比迟钝，这就导致当他有了一个想法后很难立刻将其转化成语言，他半张着嘴，像个白痴一样对着他的客人，而本堂町小春露出了笑容。“我说了，我是个好人。”

他伸出一只手给她，本堂町将自己的手交到他掌心，富久田却顺藤摸瓜握住了她的小臂，将她拉进了怀里。女人们一般会轻轻尖叫一声助兴，但本堂町小春是个闷鼓，一声不吭却又极其顺从。他锻炼得结实的胸膛紧靠着娇小客人的后背，因为酒精而变得有些热烘烘的脑袋枕在她的肩窝，缓缓喘着气。

“想要来一根吗。”他问，没自觉地酒气扑了她一脸。想起了初见时她在昏暗灯光里抽劣质烟的场景……啊，他从那时起就应该想到她并非什么富家千金，哪里有富家千金抽妓女喜欢的烟还那么动人性感的。当然，这只是他主观的感受，小春小姐的气质在外人看来和性感并不搭边，反而是是十分纯洁可爱的。不过富久田不是个正经人，一旦知道了她的刘海下还藏着那么个好东西，他那一部分极难调动的真实性欲蠢蠢欲动了起来，连带着就连两人过往的画面都被他的回忆加上了一层暧昧不清的滤镜。

要不说动物就是动物。他并非自嘲，只是陈述一个事实。

“我没有你那么好的烟。”她实话实说，任由着他的大手在自己身上敬业地四处揩油，“或许山久小姐家有。”

在她看不见的角度里，富久田脸上的笑意更深了。他并不害怕被人发现罪行，尤其是脑袋有洞的同僚。“她不抽烟。”

“三个都不抽？”本堂町转过头去看他——富久田设想过她的表情，也许是陶醉的，也许是厌烦的，或者紧张绷紧的，但是没有想到她面无表情，既不为他高超的爱抚手法而痴迷，也不拒绝被杀人犯触摸身体，她好像并不明白性欲这回事，而是专心致志地解决这眼前的唯一一个问题，在此基础上，就好像富久田对她做出什么过分的事她都不会在意一样。

“都不。”他啄了下女孩的嘴唇，尽管唇肉柔软，富久田还是感觉像是在逗弄一根木头。她没有给出任何反应，脸不红心跳也不加快，也不闪躲，眼睛都不带眨的。该死的，那个健当日被她带走后她也是这个反应吗。

她背对着他坐在他腿上，显然觉得此刻的姿势不适合谈话，于是转过身跨坐在他的膝盖上，面对面地继续交谈。

“你是怎么伺候她们的，三个一起吗，还是一个一个来的？”

“我喜欢一起。”

“那这是你弄她们还是她们弄你啊……”她吐槽了一句，两条胳膊搭在了他的肩上，“然后呢，怎么做的？”她的好奇不带任何调情的味道，就和之前她正经地说的每一句话一样。

“先要这样。”他没有描述，而是将手伸进了她的衣服里。

#

“打通了。”百贵歪头告诉认真驾驶的鸣瓢。“你好，请问松冈警部在吗？”

“他现在正在问讯中，请问有什么需要传达的吗？”接电话的三组警官真诚地问。

“还在审讯飞鸟井木记吗？”

“不，飞鸟井小姐十分钟前已经离开本厅了，松冈哥没有告诉你们吗？”

通话的声音不小，鸣瓢在行车的嘈杂声音里听不真切，向百贵递个眼色让他打开免提 “为什么，她可是卖春团伙的组织者，我们证据确凿……”百贵从后视镜里瞥了他一眼，表达了此刻的担忧。

“啊，这个不是被你们课长转到保安课去处理了吗，应该是那里的人查清楚了才放人的吧。”

鸣瓢听到后低声骂了句脏话。

“可是这其中还涉及一件刑事案件，她是重要的证人——”

“——课长和松冈哥说了，目前拿不出确凿的证据，没有受害者和飞鸟井木记的直接联系，刑事课不好一直压着人。而且说到底如果追查下去应该也就是风俗和卖春这种情节不是那么严重的事，搜查一课人手紧俏，资源不能全都浪费在没有根据的事上。”

“早濑浦那个老饭桶……”鸣瓢狠狠骂道，一个急转弯闯过了一个红灯，身后拖来一长串私家车的刹车声。百贵见他不管不顾的性子已经上来了，从储物箱里拿出了警灯开窗安在了车顶上。一路呼啸而过，车子距离市中心越驶越远。

“松冈哥没有把我们整理好的卷宗给课长看吗，那些信息已经足够立案了。”

“别提了，现在松冈哥正在因为你们两个擅自行动的事挨骂，连带着求情的东乡现在也一并被呲儿了一顿，百·贵·哥。”

对方揶揄的语气让百贵的脸色青一阵红一阵，立刻咳嗽了两声，“你让若鹿他们去帮衬着点……”

“若鹿前辈有更重要的事。还记得之前的拔舌杀人魔吗，我们一直在找他那个神秘失踪的家庭医生，现下人找回来了，若鹿前辈审着呢。”

鸣瓢听到了这句立刻说道：“不要轻易放走，这个人很重要！”

拔舌已死，富久田保津生死未卜，是否能指认“名侦探”的罪行，现在那个家庭医生是他唯一的指望。百贵捂住手机的收音口，“是否要将本堂町小春和数田遥的情况转达给松冈那边。”他虽然是询问鸣瓢，但其实正是因为猜到了鸣瓢的心思才会出言确认。

“不要说。现在唯恐打草惊蛇，知道这件事的人局限在我们之内就行了……飞鸟井被释放这件事没那么简单，还是小心行事为上。”鸣瓢说完一脚刹车踩下，两人双双向前俯身，百贵正好挂断了电话。

车子停在了一处居民区外，能看得出来这里的布局和建筑风格还停留在上个世纪，和市内高端洋气的公寓洋房像是两个世界。本堂町小春，也就是名侦探的家就在这里，并且还是这其中看上去最老旧，最不起眼的一栋。

“房产这里写的是她母亲的名字，我让系里的人查过，她的母亲一个多月前去世了，这栋房子现在并没有归入本堂町小春的名下，好像是在遗嘱里写了什么都不会给女儿留下。”百贵不以为然地说道。

“真是残忍的母亲，那么不喜欢女儿吗？”鸣瓢检查了一下枪上的保险和防弹衣的状态，内心中的兴奋却很难压抑。他从来没有想到和名侦探对决的那一天这么快就到来了，从拔舌的一通电话开始他就隐隐约约有了一种要和她最后撕破脸针锋相对的感觉，他的直觉没错，名侦探一直以来给他的所有违和感都来自于她本身就是杀人犯这一事实，他最初被失踪案的扑朔迷离所吸引，而现在鸣瓢的重点已经从这个好不容易浮出水面的富久田保津完完全全转移到了本堂町小春，这个可怕的，冷静的，聪明的对手身上。

“她的母亲一直有一些精神方面的问题，早年间家里应该没有察觉到强迫症的危害，孩子和丈夫都没少受苦，后来一直在家中服药治疗，丈夫几年前去世了，和女儿的关系也一直很疏远。”

“本堂町小春是她唯一的女儿？”

“唯一的。”

鸣瓢听了默不作声，心情略微沉重了起来。他不喜欢为罪犯寻找犯罪的借口，这是对受害者的不尊重，也是对真相的羞辱。无论本堂町小春和富久田保津曾经受过怎样的虐待和折磨，对于他来说都不应该成为犯罪、伤害他人的借口。人之所以为人正是因为能够克制冲动，不会像动物一样屈服于本能。谋杀是一种最为原始的行为，这其中包含了人类根本的罪恶，但对于动物来说却又是繁衍生息最重要的驱动力——

——冲动。

当人放弃向世俗的规则抵抗，一味追求冲动，那么也是时候变成任人屠宰的动物了。

鸣瓢不知道的是，他这套不成形的理论对于本堂町来说其实算得上是她的行事守则。现在他举枪站在她的门外，而她，这个让人感到惺惺相惜有同性相斥的敌手正在那一墙之隔的地方，和富久田保津厮杀或是抵死缠绵，无论是哪种鸣瓢大概都会觉得恶心吧，他向准备好的百贵点了点头，两人确认了时机，百贵将这道已经历经多年脆弱不堪的大门踹开。

“不要动！”

警告的声音在空荡的客厅内回荡两圈，他们闯入门内，已经做好了看到血腥场面的准备，但现场却干净整洁得像是个巧妙修饰的玩笑。没有杀人魔，没有名侦探，没有血和脑浆，没有精液和汗液，一切家具都干干净净，还披着多此一举的塑料布。

两名警探屏住呼吸，仍旧不敢放松警惕。一开始鸣瓢不是没有设想过家里没人的状况，甚至一瞬间担心起了故意制造煤气泄露的可能性，不过如果真如他所猜想，那么刚刚百贵踹门时金属门锁碰撞打出的火花应该早就将两人炸飞了。他和百贵默契地交换一个眼神，分头一个向楼上，一个向楼下的地下室走去，搜索是否有人藏匿。不过鸣瓢认为希望不大，从进入这个房子的第一秒他就确定了两人应该早已不在此处，这是一种没由来的直觉，或者说是他没有感觉到此处产生过杀意——这种扯淡的第六感他当然不会告诉百贵，因此此刻还是安全起见检查一遍。

鸣瓢负责地下室，那扇门虚掩着没有锁，像是在欢迎他的进入。和正门老旧的锁不同，一个地下室居然配备了高级的指纹密码锁，这倒挺让人玩味。他用脚尖把门顶开，看到地下室里泛着幽幽的红光，似乎是那种洗照片的暗房里才有的灯光。房间里有不明晰的水声传出来，像是水管漏水的动静。他蹑手蹑脚地走下去，手指始终扣在保险和扳机上。

“本堂町小春，是你吗？”他走下去，看到红光中依稀有个人影投射在挂满照片的墙壁上。鸣瓢将地下室半开着的门全部推开，立刻闪身跳入房间，将手枪指向人影的来源处——

“富久田保津！”他一时间惊叫出声，楼上的百贵约莫是听到了他的声音，此刻正奔跑下楼，年代久远的木结构楼梯很轻易被踩出恼人的嘎吱声响，而两秒过后他随即清醒过来眼前的虽然是富久田保津的脸，但是那也只是一张脸而已。那是他二十多岁的时候学生证上使用的照片被打印、剪裁成了和真人一比一的大小挂在了天花板下垂着。富久田保津英俊、忧郁，还未开洞的面孔这样垂挂在天花板下随着地下室通风扇吹进来的微风摇晃着，仿佛像是一颗被砍下来的人头挂在城门示众，让人看了浑身不舒服。

百贵恰到好处地出现在了门口。他第一时间也被富久田的大头像吓了一跳，察觉是纸片后，他放下了枪，“楼上没人，而且看上去很久都没有人住了。”

“不奇怪。她应该是吃喝拉撒睡都在这个地下室里解决了。”鸣瓢淡漠地用枪口一指房间里琳琅满目的生活用品、能量饮料和敞着门的厕所，再一看墙上那些密密麻麻的线索串联和照片，并列排好的三台主机、电台和在左墙上连成一片的显示屏，一个足不出户每日在家埋头研究案件的偏执形象立刻浮现在了两名警探的脑海中。

两人收起了枪，心中虽然失望，但更多的是震撼。

原来这就是名侦探工作的地方，她一个人处理得了这么多的信息，能够获取如此多的资源，这一个小小的地下室基本涵盖了他们一个刑事课的机能，本堂町小春她到底对杀人犯有多痴迷……或者说她对执行正义这件事到底偏执到什么程度了。没有自己的生活，没有享受的余地，像对待机械一样对待身体，却又像呵护孩子一样对于案件无比认真在意。

如果她当初能够成为一名警察就好了。鸣瓢有些惋惜地想到。资料里她看上去还是个孩子，眉目之间依稀还有些像他自己那个活泼好动的女儿。这样的人才为什么最后会选择走上这样一条路……他不得不阻止自己继续为罪犯寻找借口，尤其是当对方逐渐和自己正义感十足的女儿面容重叠之后。

没有一举抓到犯人，两名警官各自心事重重。百贵走上前检查墙上照片时无意间拨弄了一下那张富久田保津的大头贴，突然咦了一声。

“秋人，过来看。”

以为已经陷入瓶颈的鸣瓢跟着他绕到了纸片的背后，明白了百贵惊讶的原因。

在富久田的头像的后面还印着另一个人的面容，那正是他们都看到过的本堂町小春的相貌。而在女孩神情坚毅的照片上，右额被用记号笔画了一个一指宽的黑洞。

TBC


	10. 10

完结撒花！

10

第三个碎片：洞

#

女人不在你的面前，而在你的身后，她们用双臂攀附你的肩膀，用柔软的乳房安抚你僵硬的后背，最后用切菜的尖刀取你性命。

富久田保津将自己想象成一个善于讨好的女人，心怀敬畏地触摸他的客人。但从始至终小春小姐双眼毫无波澜，用一种接近好奇的态度观察他对自己身体作出的每一个动作，在他停下时，她抬起头用眼神质疑他为何要停下来。

“我对你来说毫无吸引力吗？”他下意识地用略带埋怨的口吻问。即使富久田经验丰富，如此长久的冷待也让他有了不满。

小春小姐有一双不会骗人的眼睛，“你很有魅力，富久田先生。你的身材和相貌都是我喜欢的类型。”无论说什么不正经的内容，她的语调听起来总是阳光积极，这一点让富久田想到他自己，在客人面前，他也时常如此。将下流的情话用规矩的敬语讲出，很多客人都吃这一套。

“你喜欢残缺不全的东西吗，如果这是您的爱好，我可以帮您完成……”他并不总是如此迟钝，对于女性的爱好他往往两三句话就能察觉，但酒精的确是一招好棋，富久田很少有感到如此力不从心的时刻，对于小春小姐的一切，他只能靠猜测和追问来了解。于是他只能像每个用尽全力讨好男人的女人一样，首先取悦身体，其次再奢求灵魂。“您想我切掉那根指头呢？”他伸出十指，能看得出起码有两根手指有被切掉后缝合回去的痕迹，从前他还是个新人时，口味比较独特的客人会加大价钱来买这种体验，不过富久田同意接下这种委托并非完全是为了钱，那个时候他的脑袋还没有开洞，只是单纯地想尝试这样是否能缓解自己的病症。

“你经常让人切手指吗？”本堂町面色一沉，“还是她们强迫你的。”

富久田维持着敬业的微笑。“切手指的次数很少。很多女士更喜欢自己亲手把手指掰骨折。”他察觉到客人的脸色随着自己的讲述变得更差了，“还是说是我唐突了，胡乱猜测你的喜好。”

本堂町没回答他，一把将他的手掌夺过来握住，“不可以让别人用金钱来买你的痛苦。”她义正言辞地说。

“我其实不要紧，”他高兴地说，终于看到客人脸上有了表情，富久田觉得这是个长足的进步，“您可以这么想，这是在用金钱买她们的快乐——只有身为男人的我痛苦了，那些在内心深处厌恶着、恐惧着，不信任男人的客人们才会快乐。”

“你认为自己是在治疗你的客人们吗？”

“并非如此，小春小姐。我还没有傲慢到以为可以通过我的服务来治愈女性的种种痛苦……我只是一剂药，治标——”他动了动被本堂町握紧的那只手，滑脱她的掌控伸向了她的脸颊，“——不治本。”

她以为那只手要触摸她的脸，但显然对方并不是这样沉不住气的人，富久田深知凡事不可急于求成的道理，他那只受尽折磨又给人带来享受的手越过女人的脸颊，触碰到她的额发，随后将它掀开，露出了它一直尽力掩盖的那个肉还没有长好的洞穴。他充满敬意地用拇指在伤口边缘画圈，指肚触碰到她正在生长着的新肉，她幅度不大地皱了下眉。

“疼吗？”他突然认真而又清晰地问，若不是眼神迷离，脸上的红云依旧未消，本堂町真的以为他已经酒醒。

“不。只是有点凉飕飕的。”

本堂町感到不解，至此为止，富久田保津和她脑海中的侧写形象差距越来越大。将他笼统地归为利用男色引人入套，再实施激情谋杀的愉悦犯显然是轻视了他独特的内在。他巧言令色，擅长套取情报，可以看出如果是正常情况下，他一定要比现在反应速度还要快，对于她的情绪把控得还要准确些。但是他又真情实感地对女性表现出同情，并且不可思议地满怀爱怜与保护之心。如果这一系列的谋杀都是因为憎恨女性，他势必做不到如此真诚；如果是演戏，那么就连醉酒的部分都如此到位，他该是位被埋没了才华的影帝。

难不成他是怀着某种本堂町尚且无法理解的慈爱杀死了她们吗。不，也不像是这么回事。他仍在婆娑她的伤口，似乎永远都看不够一样。他的呼吸逐渐加快，显然这个和他相仿的伤口此刻正令他心潮澎湃不能自拔。本堂町不敢说自己享受这样的待遇，但是根据她对自己的角色定位，在杀死猎物前，她起码是要让他们感到愉悦的。

痛苦造就了杀人的欲望，只有一颗平静的、被满足的心才不会再向往杀戮。

“富久田先生，你似乎对女人的伤痛很了解。那么你认为我的伤口是什么呢？”

他心疼地看着自己的客人。“你没有伤口。亲爱的小春小姐，只有你是完美的。”他最后不舍地用指肚蹭了蹭她的额头，随后将她的头按在自己的肩头，紧紧抱住她的身体。“我不忍心碰您。”

本堂町象征性地拍了拍他的后背以示安慰。她没忘了此刻自己还坐在男人的腿上，更没忘了她花出去的巨额嫖资。就算两人现在已经将獠牙向彼此亮出，他们脆弱的后颈其实也在同一时间暴露了出来，攻击势必意味着受伤，他们现在只好跳舞，不断周旋，不断将施向对方的力传入一个循环的圆，既不落在身上，也不会徒然击中空气，只好伺机等待，同时尽可能地熟知对方的舞步。当配合达到完美，也就到了相拥的圈被打破的那一刻。直到那一刻降临为止，本堂町不打算冒险。

“为什么不呢，我花了钱的。”她叹了口气，问。富久田像条失落的大狗一样紧紧将娇小的客人锁在怀里寻求安慰，他那个尖下巴戳在了本堂町的肩膀上还有些硌人。他抖了一下，两下，很快变成连续不断无法抑制的抽泣。

“我怕我碰了你就离不开你了。我怕我不继续干这份工作就再也见不到你了。太多年了……只有你是为我而存在的，你是为我而来的，一定是如此……”

三十三岁的大男人居然就这么哭了。哭着哭着就晕了。

本堂町将他放到沙发上平躺，一时间也有点被这状况打蒙了。安眠药虽然早就下在酒里，但哭成这样是她万万没想到的。“这点出息……”她虽然嘴上骂着，自己其实也有些心慌，但是微微的动摇不妨碍她走到厨房去拿一把用来切肉的刀。

#

鸣瓢和百贵两人走到本堂町宅的后院才发现这个家其实还有一个很小的车库。在那里，他们找到了一辆散发着奇怪味道的小货车，拉开车门后他们在里面找到了已经变成尸块的山久姐妹三人。鸣瓢心里清楚，这一车的尸体并非他们好心留下的证据，而是富久田保津与本堂町小春其中一人对他所下的战帖。尸体已然如此，凶手和追杀凶手的人业已会面，现在作为警察的他要如何抉择，是追下去吗，还是任凭侦探使用私刑来替天行道。

后者对鸣瓢来说没有任何损失，甚至如果他们斗了个两败俱伤，对于警方和检方来说其实反而更有利。现在放弃追查，给本厅打电话派人过来保护现场，在飞鸟井逃离日本前将她作为重要证人召回，这样也许围绕着飞鸟井木记悬而未决的几件陈年旧案都能得到解决。早濑浦目前态度暧昧，不愿意施以援手，如果鸣瓢他们再不努力找出证据，事情拖到最后只会再次变成无头悬案——只是一个简单的取舍：救人还是破案。

他们坐回车上，默不作声，回避着彼此的目光，生怕对方已经先一步做出了和自己相反的决定。鸣瓢心里很清楚这是个分道扬镳的决定性时刻，就算是他，此时此刻也备受煎熬。

“船太郎……你还记得我们在警校的时候，那个姓佐藤的搜查基础客座讲师吗。”鸣瓢烦躁地敲着方向盘，百贵显然此刻并不想和他回忆往事，只是轻轻嗯了一声。

“他啊，在讲警官伦理的那节课缺席了，让我们改成自习。”

百贵瞥了他一眼，又像是害怕自己会动摇，很快转过了头去。“早濑浦那样做肯定有问题。”

“我知道。”他立刻说。“可是松冈和若鹿还在，还有东乡也会帮忙……”

“对于案件，只有我们两人现在最清楚。”百贵摇了摇头，“就算是松冈哥在现场把持你也看到了，早濑浦根本不会忌惮他一个人，如果我们带着确凿的证据此时回去——”

鸣瓢将自己的脑袋狠狠撞向了方向盘，闷响打断了百贵的分析，他叹了口气，抱臂看着他的后脑勺。

“你又是何苦呢？”

鸣瓢没有抬头，他的前额蹭破了皮，微微有些出血，不过多亏如此，他的头脑前所未有的清醒。

“就连我的女儿都知道人命高于一切，我这个缺了一节课的人又有什么资格说‘为了更多人的利益’这种冠冕堂皇的话。”他解开了自己的安全带，“百贵，你现在开车回去，帮松冈哥把飞鸟井的事稳住，我去找本堂町和富久田。”

鸣瓢伸手去拉车门，百贵此时第二次叹了口气。

“你是真的很会说话，秋人。”他揉着自己的眉心，显然为自己的决定感到后悔不已，但也无计可施。两人已经搭档了快十年，真让他和鸣瓢秋人分道扬镳，除非有一方不再干警察这一行了吧。“快点系好安全带，你来开车，我继续和本厅那边联系。”

鸣瓢回过头，对他露出了肯定的笑容。百贵嫌他肉麻，反感地呲了下牙。

“话又说回来，你知道要去哪里找他们吗？”

百贵有些迷惑地看着鸣瓢打开车门，他站在柏油路上，四下一打探，指向了旁边的一个电线杆。“你觉得那是什么？”

百贵顺着他的手指看过去，电线杆上有一个道路监控的摄像头。

“这是……”

“刚刚我在本堂町的地下室看到了房屋外道路的监控影像，恐怕在这几十米，甚至几百米外的监控摄像都已经被她当作自己的眼睛来使用了。我们进入房间的时候虽然没有感到人类居住的气息，但是玄关处摆放室内鞋的位置却是空的。他们应该是看到监控里警方的车子来了才匆匆忙忙逃走的。”

百贵回想了一下他放到车顶上没有取下的警灯，心下自责不已。

“但是不要紧……”鸣瓢注意到他的情绪变化，清了清嗓子，“就算我们的车顶上没有那玩意儿，本堂町一定也对我们两人的车辆了如指掌，而且她大概早就做好了今日和我们对决的准备，她相信我的推理能力，也乐于挑动对手的情绪，这个人享受纯粹的将人逼上死路的快感，她一定不会带着富久田远离，而且没有车辆的情况下，她那么一个娇小的女性没法拖着一米九以上的成年男子到处乱跑。”

“等等，你认为富久田已经被杀害了吗？”百贵惊讶地说。

鸣瓢摸了摸下巴，“倒也不能这么说，但是根据我对富久田的判断，如果是他得手了，绝对不会这么快就转移阵地，也不会把自己的犯罪证据留在客人家的后院。”

富久田此人花了十年时间认真将每一次作案都完成到天衣无缝不留痕迹，此时又怎么会留下这么明显的证据。鸣瓢认为他是个低调的人，虽然极为聪明手法高明，但和多数本堂町那样的高智商罪犯不同，他并不会主动挑衅警察，炫耀也并非他的主要目的。这份高到让人怀疑的情商不知是否和他的工作有关系。

那么富久田到底想要什么呢。本堂町想要的是胜利感和执行正义的道德快感，可是对于这个最开始让他们将所有事件串联在一起的富久田，鸣瓢突然之间一点概念都没有了。

“那么他们现在应该还没走远。”百贵也下了车，这一次他照旧带上了枪。

鸣瓢低下头，凝视自己的脚下。

一个洞……不，不是洞，而是井。一个严严实实盖着盖的雨水井，边缘的柏油路上有些被新鲜磨蹭过的灰色划痕。

“啊。”他轻轻叫了一声，茅塞顿开。

#

仔细一看，对于一个客厅而言这里太过宽阔也太过黑暗。

富久田仍在缓缓撸动着自己的吃饭家伙，神志逐渐清明。沙发的确是软的，正如身边的女客人一样。碎片慢慢在他的脑中拼出一个完整的故事来——他如何被带到此处的故事。

“小春小姐，我们是在洞穴里吗？”他转过头，问道。

本堂町抱着双膝，仍旧用那种科学家一般谨慎又好奇的目光看着他。“我们穿过了洞穴才来到这里。现在我们自由了。”她解释道，“可是你不愿意碰我。”

富久田打算装做已经忘掉当时自己又哭又说胡话这件事，他转回去，把头靠回了沙发柔软的靠背上。“为什么刚刚在家里不杀了我呢。”事已至此，他愿意做那个首先摊牌的人。

她的神情略有动摇，“刚刚有人来了。”

“那么现在呢？”他一边说着，艰难地忍耐着不发出呻吟。其实只要手上的动作停下来，他根本不用如此煎熬，但是又是为什么呢，时隔多年以后，疼痛和忍耐又一次让他上瘾。他很清楚自己的病已经减轻到不再影响日常生活的程度，现在让他想要逃避的又是什么。他知道自己这样自在地躺在沙发上，姿势十分舒展，从下巴到下腹的线条是十分优美的，可是客人对此不为所动，难道她其实不喜欢男人。也许她只是对杀人犯着迷。

“现在我也说不好为什么不杀你。”她爬过来，有些担忧地盯着他怎么也立不起来的小兄弟，渐渐有了些斗鸡眼。“也许是因为你不想杀我。”这话只是借口。从前的拔舌也没想过要杀她，是本堂町自己把他扒拉出来找上门的。她善于隐藏，只有这样才能看到别人看不到的东西，在必要的时刻一招致命。

“我从来都没想杀人。”感受到她吹拂过来的温热吐息，富久田长长舒了口气。

“你不明白吗，小春小姐。我只是想看到他们头上的 **洞** 而已。”

这个回答并不令她感到意外。找到的那些尸体碎块里，头颅的部位全都有一个腐烂的孔，头骨被钻头类的工具开了瓢，一只通到后脑，就和现在的富久田一模一样。若非掌握了这一点，本堂町绝不敢贸然利用自己头上类似的伤口来吸引他的注意力。

当初落下这个伤口的时候，本堂町的本意绝不是如此使用的。不过这也算是一种奇妙的缘分，她被他所感染，因此才会效仿，偏偏又因此发现了关键线索，从而找到了他。

“现在你看到我的了，”本堂町抬起头来，“是否有什么感触？”

她其实有些紧张。此刻她除了藏在身后的刀以外没有任何武器，在警校的日子虽然勤练体术，作为女性用来自保绰绰有余，但是面对一个块头大出她这么多的成年男人，能够一招毙命的信心几率着实不大。如果富久田不像她以为的那样会对自己作出特殊对待，那么就算是为了报复和封口，他也一定会不计手段下手杀她。

在昏暗的，不知所在的巨大房间里，富久田的呼吸慢慢平稳，他阴晴不定的半边脸明明没有任何表情变化，在本堂町看来却是充满算计和危险的。

“实话告诉你，我之前也杀过一个和你一样的人。”

“这世上没有人和我一样。”富久田嗓音惫懒地说。

“我的意思是，他也杀了很多人。”她扶住男人疲软的性器，毫不犹豫含入了口中。

他从嗓子里发出一声叹息，一只手自然而然地放到了本堂町的脑后，缓慢抚摸着。到底还是立起来了。湿润温暖的洞穴注定是他软肋和死穴。她颇有技巧地舔弄着，时不时主动埋下头将整根吞下。对这个年纪的女性来讲，她的确是很富有技巧的了，他做这行十年了，这虽然算不上最好的体验，也能排到前几位。而富久田不知道的是，在决定和他见面前，本堂町在家中曾经练习过这些。她原本是将其作为自己的一件武器来练习的，就像是她购买的那些昂贵衣物和配饰一样，都是针对富久田的迷雾阵。不过男人比她想象得要更迷恋她，就算已经爽到不得不捂住嘴挡下尖叫，他仍然固执地在高潮前把她推开，她坐回原位，咳嗽着将嘴里的前列腺液吐出来，用袖子擦嘴，而富久田闭上了眼睛，一只手快速抽动十几下，草草了事。

酒精、安眠药，加上女儿毒。富久田其实真的有些疲惫了，他没去擦干净自己的裤子或是收拾一下一塌糊涂的下体。性高潮让他一时半会脑子一片浆糊，他感觉自己的灵魂飘出体外，此刻正在从上方看着他张嘴，发出声音：“小春小姐，我是真的想辞职不干了。你和我一起走吧，离开这里。我们可以像任何一个普通人一样工作、结婚、买房子、报税、领养孩子……”

本堂町一言不发。被一个杀人犯兼娼夫这样示爱，在她这二十多年的生命里还是头一次。普通人会有什么样的感觉呢，山久小姐、健、鸣瓢，他们都是本堂町眼中的正常人，如果此刻面对富久田的是他们，他们是厌恶，恶心，喜悦还是愤怒。

“……攒大学的学费，养一条狗，等孩子年满十八岁我们再一次离开，去找一座山，找一个画满壁画，有几万年历史的山洞，然后死。”他说到最后，灵魂归位，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗。”本堂町问。

富久田摇了摇手，“对不起。”他干笑两声，恢复了常态。“小春小姐正因为厌恶这样又幸福又无聊的生活才选择这条路走到现在，我说的这些话的确是对你的不尊重。”

“不，你误会了。我没觉得不高兴。我只是不理解。”她放松了手腕，让水果刀掉进沙发垫的缝隙中。“为什么就算是你这样的人，到最后追求的也仅仅是和另一个人厮守这么无聊的事。”

“很难理解吗？我以为女性都会理解。”

“我就不会。我不是为了那种事而出生的。我不是为了变得幸福而出生的。从降生开始就折磨母亲，此后继续折磨生命中遇到的每一个人，这才是我。如果我不杀你，不制裁恶，只会有更多的人因我变得不幸。”她说着，离开了沙发，将一盏不知摆放在那里的灯拉开，整个空间明亮了起来。他大略观察了一下，这里看上去像是个类似废弃的车间一样的地方。沙发背后即是被无影灯照射得像是手术台一样的工作台，本堂町说完话后斜靠在台旁，若有所思地看着他。

“会因为我而感到幸福的人，你是第一个。”她说着勉强地笑了下，但事实是，就连说出幸福一词都让她觉得面部僵硬，浑身不自在。

富久田瞥到了半截露在沙发垫外面的刀，隐约猜出了自己刚才被饶过一命。“让客人感到幸福是我的职业素养。”他不动声色地将水果刀抠出来，收进袖子里。

“你听错了，富久田先生。我说的是 **你** 是幸福的。”

听到她的话，富久田回过头。

“过来。我说了，我付过钱了，起码应该享受应有的服务。”

#

市政将下水道的图纸发给他们花了一些时间，好在有了图纸之后迅速就可以通过排除法定位两人的位置。鸣瓢将搜查范围设定在两公里以内，从这个排水井下去一共通向有六处可能的藏身处，现在没法从本厅调派人手，鸣瓢二人只能驱车一一查看。所幸根据他们对本堂町行动速度以及策略的判断，几处地点并非南辕北辙，而且都有一定逻辑可循，只要逐一排查一定能抓到他们的尾巴。现在距离他们推断的本堂町离开房屋的时间已经过去了两个小时，如果动作够快，就算人逃走了现场也一定没来得及清理。不过鸣瓢是不希望有伤亡的，他宁愿赶到的时候两人还在斡旋——对于高智商罪犯来说这不是没可能，也许从小到大的破事都交流明白了两个人还没开打也说不定。

他一边这样乐观，一边又担心如果真的判断失误，到时候不但局里的事无法处理清楚，他和百贵也要紧跟着受罚。

“秋人！”百贵的声音冷不丁地响起，把他吓得差点将方向盘带歪。“镇定些！”

“我知道！你别一惊一乍的！”他气愤地抱怨道，调整了一下刚刚被打乱的车辆行驶方向，“我知道现在是个什么情况，我知道要怎么做，我们已经做出选择了，现在就只能尽全力现将两人抓回去。”

百贵看着他的侧脸叹了口气。“你知道就好。现在没有后悔路可以走了，秋人。”

“啊，不用你说。”他没好气地嘟囔了一句。

第三个地点是位于老居民区边缘的一个旧玩具厂车间，排水井的位置就在厂房中间。而且此处交通并不繁忙，且住户也少，是个理想的藏身之所。当初的拔舌也是在一个类似的环境里被发现的，只不过那时是在海边。

“有灯光。”一停下车两人就察觉出了此处和以往两处的明显不同，不约而同地一边如此说道一边给枪上了膛。

此时天色已黑，厂房内的灯光是似乎是那种工业用的大灯，不仅将里面的空间照得明亮，连在外面的鸣瓢与百贵两人都被照得眯起了眼睛。

“为什么开了这么大的灯？”鸣瓢心下有种不好的预感。

“做精细活的时候需要明亮的环境……吗。”百贵下意识地说。

门是虚掩着的，但是这样明亮的灯光下对他们来说和关着没有区别，开门侧身进入照样要引起注意，反而不利于两人行动。二人权衡一番，决定还是采取突袭的方式，倒数三声后踹门举枪压制。

两人一人一侧躲在门边上，聆听着里面的动静，初步判断情况。车间虽然被废弃，但排风扇仍然在低频率地转动着，发出一些规律的噪音，除此之外鸣瓢觉得他还听见了人声。

是在笑吗？好像不是，听起来又有些痛苦。他一开始以为那是被压抑的笑声或是哭声，但很快便抬起头，和百贵正好撞上了眼神。

“你也听到了？”他打了个手势。

百贵黑着脸点了点头。

“3、2、1？”鸣瓢有些无奈地征求意见。

百贵在脑中似乎天人交战了一番。这不怪他，鸣瓢自己都有些别扭。从刚刚听到的动静来看，里面的人是两个活的没错，也没有打架，但是却在忙着做别的事。

“三”

两人用手势倒数。

“二。”

鸣瓢将一只手手按在门背上，咽了口唾沫。

“一。”

轰得一声，厂房的铁门被鸣瓢和百贵踹开，两人拔枪指向室内，但那极为晃眼的灯光却让两人都下意识地在进入室内的那一刻闭上了眼睛，而变化也就发生在这一刻——

他们闭起眼睛的瞬间，有人将车间里亮如白昼的灯光关上了，还未来得及适应光亮的两人这下一睁眼又面对起了完全的黑暗，而刚刚他们听到的男女喘息声已经消失。

“本堂町小春、富久田保津，不要动，你们已经被逮捕了！”鸣瓢睁开眼的瞬间喊道，同时从上衣口袋里摸索手电筒。根据刚才听到的位置判断，那两人应该在更里面的一些的位置，但虽然在射程范围内，但现在目不视物，鸣瓢和百贵已经离苦苦追捕的两人近在咫尺，却无法到手。

突然，黑暗里传来一声痛苦的闷哼，这明显并非欢爱能发出的声响，鸣瓢感到自己的脑中有一根弦断了。

还是发生了。

他的手慌乱的寻找笔型手电，但因为焦急手抖而根本久找不到，即便如此他还是不断向里面走去，现在应该还来得及，如果他能够阻止就还来得及——

“秋人！”背后传来百贵的叫声，随后一束光打来，越过了鸣瓢的肩膀照向了前方。

微弱的电筒光打在了距离鸣瓢不远处一个颤抖的身影上，百贵打着光匆匆赶来，渐近的灯光将那人照得越来越清楚。

宽阔的工作台上，男女的身体仍旧交缠在一起，不断颤抖的是富久田保津，鸣瓢从他的身高和发色认出了他，而被他扛起腿压在身下的女人应该就是“名侦探”本堂町小春。乍一看过去，鸣瓢并没有理解为何富久田在颤抖。

“秋人，快分开他们！”百贵在几步之外提醒他道。

鸣瓢走过去，突然浑身发凉地意识到为何百贵要求他分开他们。

“松手，本堂町。”他皱起眉，将枪放低了些。

本堂町小春衣衫凌乱满脸是血，她应该早就意识到了鸣瓢的到来，但就算听到他的话，她还是无法将手松开。

“我再说一遍，松手！”鸣瓢走上前，将枪口对准了她的手臂。

好像刚刚为止一直在窒息一样，本堂町在听到他的第三遍怒吼后终于猛地喘了一口气，紧接着放下了手臂，让一把沾满鲜血的水果刀从指间滑落到地上。这把刀刚刚插在了富久田保津的左胸口上。

男人已经不再颤抖了，鸣瓢走上前，收起枪，将自己的外套脱了下来。“先冷静下来，本堂町。”他重复呼唤着本堂町小春的名字，好让她快些恢复神智。他伸手将她从富久田的重压下拯救出来，给她的肩膀上披好了外套。

“你还好吗，本堂町，能听见我说话吗。”他急切地问道。她现在满头鲜血，看上去可不是没事的样子。

没有想到她很快便做出了回答。

“我的头受伤了。”她用几乎冷酷的语气告诉鸣瓢，而这声音和电话里的名侦探果然一模一样，鸣瓢感到很惊讶，她这样谨慎的人为何都用了一次性电话也不伪装自己的声音，难道有自信在现实生活中永远都不会碰到他们几个听过电话的人吗？

不过她没有骗人，趁着百贵跑过来检查富久田的情况，鸣瓢确认了本堂町头上的伤口。和那山久姐妹的尸体上的手法类似，也是额头被类似电钻的工具钻出了洞。他扫了一眼现场，在工作台下看到了一把钻头沾血的电钻。

“船太郎，富久田怎么样了？”他抬头去问百贵，他刚刚联络了本厅和120。百贵没有给他任何信息，只是皱着眉头。

和他以往见过的遭受性暴力的女性受害者不同，本堂町沉着冷静得太过异常。是因为她刚刚手刃了加害者吗，还是……鸣瓢因为救人而沸腾的警察热血逐渐冷却下来，他听到了远处救护车和警车的笛声，心情愈发沉重。

本堂町满脸淌血地缩在他的外套里，一言不发。鸣瓢发觉自己对此已经不再感到奇怪。如果她就是名侦探，那么这样的行为的确符合他对她的预判。

最先到达的是救护车，还可以行走的本堂町小春被放上了担架带走，而情况严重的富久田则还不能被运走，直接开始了现场急救，鸣瓢协助着医护人员将本堂町搬上了担架，而她全程对医护人员除了必要的情况询问之外一言不发，双眼越过众人的肩膀，只紧盯着富久田的方向。

鸣瓢捕捉到了这一点。当女性医护们开始请鸣瓢下车时，本堂町突然从担架上坐了起来，她的双目仍然动也不动地看着那一个方向，挣扎着，匍匐着向那里伸出了手。

“ **如果还活着的话** ，”她用高亢到不像自己的声音喊道，“ **来找我吧** ！”

#

再次见到本堂町是在为期一个月的停职结束后。

妻子和椋一起挑选了些零食水果，因为听说要去探视女性，她们还细心地选了一些女孩子喜欢的东西。鸣瓢烦躁地告诉她们不必如此费心，但是母女两人自顾自忙碌得很开心。

“你们还是不要跟我去了。那家伙真的不是什么好人。”他拿上妻女准备的慰问品，在出门前好不容易拦下了想要跟去的两人。

她们根本不知道本堂町小春真正的故事，只是从鸣瓢那里知道她女性连续诱杀事件的唯一幸存者，因此又是同情又是关心。但是对于鸣瓢而言，这都是警视厅透露给媒体的场面话，真正有关本堂町的故事并非这么简单。

拔舌杀人魔的家庭医生被找到了，他向警方承认了曾经将售卖患者的信息，但是对于买家的身份，他支支吾吾说不上来，就连男女都没有确认。可是由于拔舌的案子当年已经封死下了定论，警视厅为了面子也不会拿出来重新查过，再加上当时拔舌的死亡现场的确没有留下任何凶手的踪迹，无论鸣瓢他们如何怀疑本堂町，没有确凿的证据，他们谁也没有了翻案的底气。

本堂町之所以存活，根据医生们猜测一部分原因是伤口较浅的缘故，以往的受害者，富久田保津都是效仿着他对自己所做的钻一个从前到后捅开的洞，也许是因为他们发现的及时，也许是本堂町反击到位，富久田的钻头并没有深入太多。

那之后不过一周，数田遥主动来到了警视厅，将他女朋友井波七星的事付诸口供，以此为契机，十年来富久田保津在卖春期间杀死的女性一个个浮出了水面，失踪案变成了谋杀案，搜查一课的两个科室忙得昏天黑地。不知是幸还是不幸，在大量文书工作和尸体的寻找工作重压期间，百贵、鸣瓢和松冈三人被停职在家，每天睡睡觉看看电视，倒是过了几天轻松日子。

鸣瓢在医院楼下将车停好，向前台的人员确认信息后来到了本堂町被层层把守的病房前，他向负责的警探出示了自己的警员证，拉门进屋。

本堂町的单人病房明亮通透得不像是个医院的房间，据外面的警探说，她喜欢新鲜空气流通的感觉，因此就算天冷也要开着窗户。

“哟，好久不见。”他简短打了个招呼，正在读书的本堂町放下了书本，看向他。

“好久不见，鸣瓢哥。”她礼貌地笑着用名侦探的语调说道。

鸣瓢哼了一声，算是对她的讽刺做出回应。他把妻女准备下的慰问品放到床头，自己拖了把椅子在床边坐下。

“你恢复得不错。”

“多亏了那天鸣瓢哥及时赶到。”她仍旧彬彬有礼，从言行上让人挑不出刺儿，而鸣瓢最厌烦的就是她这种人——笑到最后的坏人。

“本堂町，你还会继续下去吗。”他沉下脸，问，“我没有录音，没有要套你的口供，我只是想问你，拔舌、开洞，然后呢，你还会继续下去吗。追逐着罪恶，打着正义的旗号行杀戮之事——这就是你这辈子要做的事了吗。”

本堂町没有回答他，转过头颇有兴趣地查看起了他带来的慰问品。篮子上有椋写的一张祝快点恢复健康的问候卡。她的目光在那里稍作停留，又回到了鸣瓢脸上。

“鸣瓢哥，”她微笑着说，“我打算不干这个了。”

鸣瓢没有想到她会这样回答。

“可……”

“我打算不干了。离开这个国家，开始新生活，找个人结婚，领养孩子，买房、养狗、报税，运动健身……”她一一列举，神情十分认真，又带着忧伤，甚至流下过一滴眼泪，但是说到最后，她噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你丫……少拿人开玩笑。”几乎已经被她打动的鸣瓢气呼呼地踢了一脚她的病床，本堂町意识到他生气，很快停下了取笑，表情却也慢慢黯淡下来。

“果然普通人都会有些感觉的，”她自言自语地说，“可是当他这么说的时候，我什么都感觉不到。”她说着敲了敲胸膛，“空空如也。”

鸣瓢叹了口气。他想起之前咨询脑科的大夫本堂町这样的伤可能会带来怎样的后果，医生的确提到了感情缺失的可能性，但鸣瓢想，富久田并没有丧失感情，只有本堂町，从前便淡泊寡情，如今变成这样，额头上的洞只是有关联，而非因果。

“不过，”本堂町再次开口说道，“我的确打算不干了。”

“是吗。是因为富久田吗？”

她愣了一下，并不回答。“飞鸟井木记不止保释了我，还要送我出国。她似乎对他有很大歉意。如今你们手头目前没有任何对我不利的证据，就算有，不久也会消失。”她并不点明，但鸣瓢知道这和早濑浦那老头有关系。

“你知道我为什么没有尽全力把你弄进监狱吗。”鸣瓢突然插话道。

本堂町有些惊讶，但保持礼貌地向他请教。

“我女儿给你选礼物的时候，我突然想到如果有人胆敢做出伤害我妻女的事情，我要怎样面对那个人。”他说着话，即使只是假设，拳头已经不自觉地攥紧。“我是要等待法律的制裁吗，我要看他因为缺少证据或是神通广大而逍遥法外吗？”

“鸣瓢哥……”意识到他神色不对，本堂町叫了他一声。

“我怎么想怎么觉得……我果然做不到，我无法眼睁睁看着伤害我重要家人的人逍遥法外。如果真的有那样绝望的一天，我一定会亲自抓住他，用最残忍的方式杀死他。”

“鸣瓢哥！”她提高了音量，鸣瓢向她伸手表示自己没事。

“所以，如果世上有像你这样惩罚恶人的人，我可以理解。但是我也无法原谅。”他拍了拍自己的脸，企图恢复精神，“如果我会沦落到那一步，想必也会变成个分裂到无药可救的家伙。”

他的话让本堂町似乎感到了什么，又或者说，她微微有些受到了触动，尽管在那应该有回响的地方，她一如既往空空如也。

#

本堂町小春把伤养好后离开了日本。

富久田保津的死被归为她的正当防卫。她毫不客气地接受了这个早濑浦提过给她脱罪的理由，头也不回地离开了。她没有告富久田强奸，也没有对两人的关系作出任何解释。鸣瓢曾想问她，到底那一晚是富久田先动的手还是她先动的手，不过这个问题对于结果而言是没有意义的。

他宁愿相信是富久田给她开了洞，她为了自保而杀死他，也不愿去思考另一种可能。

如他所说，为了那些无辜的被害人，他不喜欢给罪犯增添人性色彩，更痛恨给他们找理由开脱。

他仍会反反复复想起去探望本堂町那日虚情假意地聊起她的退休计划，“……等孩子长大，我又会逃跑，去找一座山，躲进一个画满壁画的山洞里。然后死。”她说完“死”，眼泪也就掉下来了，尽管只有一滴，他怀疑那也是本堂町小春这辈子唯一一次流泪。

鸣瓢不知道她是去找那座山了，还是骗了他，只是换了一个地方继续执行正义，或者为早濑浦办事。不过那就是本堂町的故事了，与他，与所有人都再无关系。

The End of The Hole of a Whore


End file.
